Deut Karry verison
by AntBoy1
Summary: When this mystical creep traps Barry and Kara in a musical universe they realize they have romantic feelings for each other. After they are freed from the musical universe they face the challenges of being a couple and super heroes. What could possibly go wrong. Thanks for over 5000 views. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my second fan-fiction ever so I am not the best but I hope you enjoy. Also if you like, dislike or have any suggestion please review. If you hate it tell me what I am doing wrong. This starts a Kara x Mon-El and Barry x Iris and become and Barry x Kara. I am going to keep it at T rating. It is at T rating because i am paranoid. Also if you would like to see any other romances in future chapters let me know. It may take me a while to do the next chapter because I am working on another fanfic called 'project redemption mcu'. If you like this, you can also look at project redemption mcu which is basically an avenger movie universe version of suicide squad. Also I can't promise I remember every single line in 'duet' because I don't but I will try my hardest to get the lines right.**

"…" **ordinary speech.**

'…' **thoughts.**

**When a character is signing and there are brackets around a word it just means it is repeating.**

**Please with icing on top review and enjoy.**

Kara P.O.V. (point of view)

"Wow this inter-dimensional extrapolator device is incredible this Cisco guy must be awesome, I hope I can meet him some day," Winn says as he admires the breach opening machine.

"You would be like brothers within the first minute of meeting," I say.

"Just what we need the nerd twin," Alex teases and I can't help but smile.

"You know what I could use an inter-dimensional post break up holiday," I reply and Alex puts her hand on my shoulder and Winn looks at me symmetrically.

'I can't believe Mon-El has been lying to me for nine months, I have never felt so betrayed,' I think to herself.

"We have a new alien prisoner," Hank/ J'onn/ Martian man hunter says.

'Something doesn't feel right between me and Mon-El but for some reason thing never did feel completely right with Mon-El,' I think to herself.

Then this human looking life form walks in and stares at me before saying, "Oh their I have been looking for you," the human like life form says looking straight at me.

"Me?" I ask.

"Yes you," he says as he stares into my eyes and I start to feel dizzy.

"Kara are you alright," Alex asks as she can tell something is wrong.

Then I feint.

Meanwhile on earth 1 Barry P.O.V. I am sitting on the couch in Cisco's apartment watching Singin' in the rain. "Barry how about we go get ice cream or go out somewhere with Caitlin," Cisco suggests.

'I haven't been able to stop thinking about things with me and Iris since she called off the engagement,' I think to myself.

"No I don't feel like it," I reply.

"Come on you haven't been doing anything except watching musicals since you know what happened," Cisco says referring to Iris calling off the engagement.

'I have been thinking are me and Iris a good relationship,' I think to myself.

"What is it with you and musicals these days?" Cisco wonders out loud.

"Everything is better in song," I quote my mother.

Cisco was about to say something when both our phones beeped and we saw a message. The message says 'breach opening.'

In alarm I super speeds off carrying Cisco all the way to the breach room. "Ask first next time," Cisco complains.

"Focus Cisco can you stop it?" I ask.

"No," Cisco says shaking his head.

"Then we see who it is if it is an enemy attack and if it is someone we don't know watch carefully," I say.

Then three people emerge out of the breach. One was hank who I meet the first time I went to earth 38. Then there was someone else who I didn't recognize who was holding an unconscious Kara in his arms. 'Sleeping beauty," I think to myself.

I looked around and no one seemed to notice I was slightly blushing. "Is Kara okay," I ask.

J'onn and the other person who is called Mon-El explains to us what happened to Kara. I got a bit jealous when Mon-El told us he was dating Kara and surprisingly felt relief when J'onn says that they broke up. "So why did you guys come to us," Caitlin wonders out loud.

"Before this man left he said he was going to chase down the fastest man alive," J'onn says.

Then they heard someone from the monitors and rush over to see a person in the speed lab. "This him," I ask and J'onn nods.

I super speed into the speed lab in my flash costume. "Hello Barry Allen," the person who whammed Kara says to me in a song voice.

"How do you," I say before he interrupted, "Your name, I know a lot of things."

Then I see Kid flash run into the speed lab. "Wally West, Kid-Flash welcome to the party we are happy to have you," the man who whammed Kara says with excitement in his voice.

'How does he know our names and more important question, how do we help Kara,' I think to myself while gritting my teeth.

"But you haven't been at the best you have been you seem a little scared," the man who whammed Kara says.

"I'm not scared of anything especially not you," Kid-Flash says and then the man who whammed Kara charged at Kid-Flash at super speeds nocking Kid-Flash to the ground.

Then I run at the man and he grab me by the neck. "And you are too slow flash," the man says before his eyes start to glow and I feel tried.

My eyes drift asleep. My eyes quickly open to find that I am not in star labs any more. I am in some sort of night club. I hear a familiar voice singing and I look up to the stage to see it was Kara singing. "Moon river, wider than a mile," Kara sings in a black sequin grown. 'Wow she looks amazing in that dress,' I think to myself while looking at her stunned.

"I am crossing you in some stile, oh dream maker, you heart breaker," Kara sings enchantingly.

'And her voice,' I think, 'She is the most beautiful women ever meet as well as being smart, kind, funny, independent and now she is an amazing singer what can't that woman do.'

"Wherever you are going I am going your way," Kara sings.

"Two drifters off to see the world," Kara sings and I can't help but look at her in awe.

'Barry focus you already have Iris,' I think to myself.

"There's such a lot of world to see," Kara sings.

"We're after the same rainbows end," Kara signs and I noticed she stuttered at a bit.

Then I noticed she was look at me and I waved my hand. "Waiting round the bend," Kara signs.

"My huckleberry friend," Kara sing, "Moon river and me."

When she finished the song I saw her go to off stage. I run over their but I notice that my powers are not working.

Kara P.O.V. I see Barry come through the back stage doors and towards me. "Barry it's you," I say before hugging me then she let's go and asks, "it is really you?"

"Ya, what is going on, where are we and why don't our powers work?" Barry says.

"I wish I knew the answer to any of those questions, how did you get here?" I answer.

"Well when you got whammed J'onn and your boyfriend came to our world with you the guy who whammed you followed and whammed me," Barry explains.

"He is not my boyfriend, he's my… nothing," I say stuttering a bit.

'That was so embarrassing,' I think to myself.

"Maybe we are dreaming," I hear Barry say.

"The same dream?" I question.

"Oh, how do you think we could get out of this wherever we are," Barry says.

"Well maybe I could click my heels three times," I say sarcastically.

"Ya," Barry says completely serious.

"I was kidding," I say and I hear an oh sound escape Barry's lips as he looks down in embarrassment.

'Barry is so cute and handsome and funny,' I think to myself.

"Maybe we're in an alternate universe and the transportation blew out our powers," Barry suggests.

'I have to stay focused,' I think to myself.

We start to walk out and into the main room where everyone eats and listens to music. We then see the person who whammed us. "Beautiful absolutely beautiful even though you stuttered but you are so cute that I will forgive you," the man who whammed us says.

I loss control of my anger and punch him in the face to my surprise my fist goes through him. "A swing and a miss, I forgot to mention I am not really here," the man who whammed us says.

"So where are we then," Barry says.

"We are inside your head," the man who whammed us says.

"I have had enough of mystical creeps," I say.

'I can see why,' Barry thinks to himself.

"It could have been an alien war or a wild west shoot out but it is luckily a musical and we have to thank the countless times you have watched wizard of Oz with your adopted family Kara or Barry you watching Fred Astaire and Frank Sinatra with your mother," the man who whammed us says.

"So where are you?" I ask.

"Out in the real world where I can do whatever I want," the man who whammed us replies.

"We are going to get out of here and stop you," I say.

"How?" the man who whammed us questions.

Nether me or Barry could answer.

"I'll tell you how you can get out just to make this fair and fun," the man who whammed us says.

"How do we get out," both me and Barry say in unison.

"You are in a musical all you have to do is follow the," the man who whammed us says before I interrupt, "Yellow brick road."

"No, the script," the man who whammed us says.

An oh left my lips as I felt embarrassment that I got something wrong in front of Barry. 'Wait do I have a crush on Barry,' I think to myself.

"Alright, are you ready to sing?" the man who whammed us questions.

"No we aren't going to sing for you," I say and both Barry and the man who whammed us looked at me.

"Anymore," I correct realizing the mistake I made.

"Come on let's start this with an opening number," the man who whammed us says while taking off his shirt and throwing it on the ground.

Me and Barry complained but he started signing over us. "Think of your fellow man, lend him a helping hand, put a little love in your heart," the man who whammed us sings as he walks up to Winn who is sitting in front of a piano.

"You see, It's getting late, oh, please don't hesitate, put a little love in your heart," Winn sings while playing the piano.

"And the world (the world) will be a better place, and the world (the world) will be a better place, for you," Cisco sings.

"And me," Winn sings.

"You just wait," Cisco signs.

"And see, oh yeah," Winn sings.

"If you want the world to know we won't let hatred grow put a little love in your heart," Malcolm Merlyn sings.

"And the world will be a better place and the world will be a better place for you," the man who whammed us sings.

"And me (and me)," Winn sings.

"You just wait," Malcolm sings.

"And see," both Winn and Cisco sing.

"You better take a better look around Oh, if you are lookin' down put a little love in your heart," Winn sings.

"And the world (and the world) will be a better place," Cisco sings.

"All the world (all the world) will be a better place," Malcolm sings.

"For you (for you) and me (and me) you just wait (you just wait) and see," Malcolm, Cisco, Winn and the person who whammed us sing.

"Put a little love in your heart," Malcolm, Cisco and the man who Whammed us sing.

"Put a little love, put a little love," Winn sings.

"Put a little love in your heart," Malcolm, Cisco and the person who whammed us sing.

"Put a little love in your heart," Winn repeats in his singing voice.

"Put a little love in your heart," all four of them sing in unison.

"Put a little love," Malcolm sings.

"Put a little love in your heart," all four sing in unison.

"Come on and," The man who whammed us sings.

"Put a little love in your," the four sing before the man who whammed me and Barry finished the opening number off, "in your heart."

Then everyone started doing something else entirely except the person who whammed us who disappeared. "Where did he go?" Barry questions.

"I don't know he was their just a minute ago," I say.

Then we saw someone walk over and by the way Barry looked at him it was someone he knows. "Malcolm," Barry says.

"Who?" both 'Malcolm' and me ask.

"Malcolm Merlyn head of the league of assassins," Barry whispers to me.

"The name is Cutter Moran and I pay you to sing not pepper me with questions," 'Malcolm' says.

Then Cutter looks directly at me. "And I pay you to sing something original, Blondie," Cutter says.

"Don't call me Blondie," I reply angrily.

"Who do you," Barry says before being interrupted by Cutter pulling out a knife.

"Sorry about my friend he doesn't know when to stop talking," I say trying to make sure Cutter doesn't kill ever of us.

"Ya I had a cousin like that I had to slit his throat too," Cutter says and even without my super hearing I could hear Barry gulp.

"Grady," Cutter calls out and Winn comes over.

"Winn," I say.

"The names Grady, doll face," Grady (who looks like Winn) says.

I control my anger to stop myself from punching him in the face. "Grady will work with you on the pianos when you get a song which is an original," Cutter says before leaving.

"Do you know why they call him cutter, It's because he likes to cut people," Grady says.

"He really isn't as scary or dangerous as he claims to be," Cisco says as he comes out of nowhere.

"I hope he doesn't hear that Pablo, for your sake," Grady says.

"One day I am going to be someone and it is all going to happen on that stage I am just waiting for my one chance," Pablo (who looks like cisco) says.

Then me and Barry go up to the singer's room. When to two oddly suspicious guys walk over. "Hello," Barry says.

Both of them pull out their guns and aim them at the two powerless heroes. "We don't want any trouble," Barry says.

"I miss being bulletproof," I complain before the gangsters knock both of us out.

To be continued….

**I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter or two will be about duet but then will be about flash and super girl series. If you have any ideas or suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated. Also sorry that I didn't get every single line in duet the same but no photographic memory. I might not update for about a month because I am busy working on project redemption. Also if you would like me to include any other romances that weren't in either show tell me. Also I think I should skip the Kid-flash, vibe and Martian man-hunter vs. Music-Meister. Please review and keep your eye out for next chapter. Ant boy out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry that it has been this long but I have been preoccupied by other stories. At the bottom I have ideas for stories you can vote on, if you do speak your opinion.**

Chapter 2 (DKV)

Kara P.O.V.

I walk up to see myself tied up next to Barry. "Barry are you awake?" I ask.

"Have a bit of a headache but yes," I hear Barry answer.

'We need to pass the time somehow,' I think to myself.

"So what is going on between you and Mon-El?" Barry says.

"Um, he lied to me about who he really was for 5 months, I have tried to forgive but I just can't, I thought we could be something special like you and Iris," I say.

"We aren't going that we'll," Barry says and I feel relief.

"I am sorry," I lie faking a frown.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I asked her to marry me," Barry says.

"And didn't she say yes?" I wonder.

"At first but she called it off because I asked her for the wrong reasons," Barry says.

'I don't know what I am supposed to say,' I think to myself.

"Cut it out both of you," an old man shouts at us.

"Stein," Barry says and then I remember him professor Stein one half of firestorm.

"Who's stein?" not Stein asks.

Then a man walks over and asks, "Do you know who I am?"

"Not joe west I am guessing," Barry says.

'Joe, Barry told me about him his adopted father,' I think to myself.

"Digsy, Digsy Foss and I own this city," not Joe says.

"So you are the mayor," Barry interjects.

"The mayor may have gotten the vote but I have the power," Digsy told us.

'So he is a crime lord,' I think to myself.

"My daughter, Millie has been taken by Cutter," Digsy says, "She is the only thing good and decent in my life and if she were to be kill I will this city will run red with blood including yours."

"So what does this have to do with us," Barry says.

'Why does Barry calling him and me a us make my heart race," I think to myself.

"You to work for Cutter, find my daughter and bring her back to me or you will be the first in this city to die," Digsy says.

"What should we do," I whisper to Barry.

"Follow the script," He whispers back.

"Hay stop whispering," Digsy shouts.

"We will do it," I say to Digsy.

Scene change.

"She in their but you won't like what you find," Pablo says he says pointing at an apartment door before leaving.

"Let's go back to the real world so we can be single again, Ya," I say sarcastically.

"At least we will be single together," Barry says.

"Has that line ever worked?" I say.

"Debatable," Barry says and we get I front of the apartment door.

"Here stand back, I am going to kick the door in," Barry says

"You stand back, I'll am going to kick the door in," Kara replies.

"How about we do it together," Barry suggests.

"3, 2, 1," Kara says before they both hit the door at the same time knocking it off its hinges.

And we see Mon-El and Iris kissing each other. 'I don't really like Mon-El that way anymore so him with another girl doesn't really affect me,' I think to myself.

"What the hell is going on," Barry says in complete surprise.

"Gross," I lie.

Barry P.O.V.

'What is going on with me Iris kissed another guy even if it isn't really her and I don't fell at all jealous,' I think to myself.

Iris who turns out to be Millie Foss (Digsy Foss's daughter) and Mon-El is Tommy Moran (Cutter Moran's son) are dating. They think that their parents won't agree so they are dating in secret. "And you ain't telling nobody nothing," Millie says.

"Alright but why are you keeping this a secret from your parent," Barry asks.

"Because they will go to war if they find out," Tommy says.

"There is no place like home," Kara says.

I could stop myself from starring at Kara's stunning looks. 'Wait, am I in love with Kara,' I think to myself.

"Tommy Moran is my home," Millie says.

"But family is important too and love isn't about the what if's, it is a leap of faith," Kara says.

'Wow, I really am in love with Kara but I should probably wait until after this musical fiasco is over to tell her,' I think to myself.

"You make a convincing argument, we'll tell them," Millie says.

Scene change, no P.O.V. (I can't remember any of the scene's up to the parents singing scene so I am skipping to their).

"Velvet I can wish you, for the collar of your coat, and fortune smiling all along your way, but more I cannot wish you, than for you to find your love, your own true love this day," Digsy Foss sings.

'Could Kara be my one true love,' I think to myself.

"Mansions I can wish you, seventeen foot man all in red, and calling card upon your tray, but more I cannot wish you, than for you to find your love, your own true love this day," Stein/ Digsy's husband sings.

"Standing there, gazing at you," Digsy and his husband sings in unison.

"With sheep eye's," Digsy's husband sings.

"And a liquorice tooth," Digsy sings.

"Music I can wish you, merry music while your young, and wisdom when your hair has turned gray, but more I cannot wish you, than wish you find your love, your own true love this day," Cutter sings.

"With sheep's eye, and a liquorice tooth, and the strong arms to carry," all three parents sing in unison.

"Away," Digsy and his husband sing in unison.

"And the strong arms, to carry you away," All of them sing in unison.

The song tricked Kara, Barry, Tommy and Millie into believe that the parents approved but they actually decided to go to war with each other.

Scene change Kara P.O.V.

"So we got Millie and Tommy to confess their love for each other, now what do we do," I say.

"I don't know," Barry says.

"Ha you two you got a song," Grady shouts as he come up the stair.

"We have to finish off the musical with a song," I whisper and Barry nods.

"Um, do you have any original music," Barry asks.

"I have been working on something all day," Grady says.

"Let's in probe it," Barry whispers.

Then Grady starts to play the piano. "At times like these, when life is getting me down, and the world seems like it is going to end ship, there is at least one power and that is the power of," Barry sings before I interrupt, "Friendship?"

"Yeah that was exactly what I was going to say," Barry says excitedly.

"Eh, it's an easy rhyme," I say.

"I'm your super-friend," Barry sings while tap dancing which makes me laugh.

"your super-friend, I'll be there in the nick of time, if you are ever in a spot," Barry sings.

"And if you're not there in time you can just go back in time, and give another shot," I sing.

"I'm actually not allowed to do that anymore," Barry says.

"Oh," I say.

"Sing," Barry orders.

"I'm your super-friend, super-friend," I sing.

"When you're in need of a compliment, I can rattle off a dozen for instance, I have to say, I'm not impressed by your more famous cousin," Barry sings.

"thank you, no one ever says that," I exclaim.

"Oh, is he's like, 'I'm super-man, Booky Booky boo," Barry says.

'Barry, he is so funny and cute,' I think to myself

"That's a really good impression," I reply.

"Thanks," Barry says.

"I'm your super-friend, super-friend," we both sing in unison.

"When it comes to buddies, pal, you're the best," I sing.

"I love you more the lightning bolt I wear on my chest," Barry sings.

'Did he really just say that, I hope he doesn't notice I am blushing,' I think to myself.

"If you are ever sad I will bring you flowers," I sing.

"You can list Soprano as one of your powers," Barry sings.

"If you are ever broke," I sing.

"I've got the cash," Barry sings.

"On my couch," I sing.

"Your welcome to crash," Barry sings.

"If you ever need a hand," I sing.

"I will be there in a flash," Barry sings and I roll my eyes.

"Barry," I shout.

"That was funny," Barry replies.

"I'm your super, that has a double meaning, friend," we sing in unison and then the crowd broke into applause.

Then we hear gunshots out side, Barry went to check it out and I decide to follow him. When I went outside I saw both Maron's and Foss's crew dead. Then I saw Barry on the ground with a gun wound. "Barry," I scream as I run to him.

"Kara," Barry says.

"Barry please don't leave me," I beg.

"I need to tell you the truth, I am not in love with Iris anymore I love you," Barry says.

I kiss Barry and when I do a light blinds both me and Barry and when the light disappears I am still kissing Barry but we are in our costumes and I think we are in star labs. I broke the lab to see multiple reactions. Cisco and H.R had jaws dropped, Iris was crying while hugging her father. Joe looked at Barry in disbelief and not the good kind. Wally put his hand on Iris shoulder not sure what to make of it. Caitlin looked happy for Barry. J'onn had a blank expression. Mon-El was punching a wall. "Now this was unexpected," The man who whammed us says from the doorway.

"How did you get out?" Cisco shouts.

"Did you think that ceil would actually hold me?" the man who whammed us questions.

"Hold on a minute why did you do all of this?" Barry asks.

"Because I believe in the good guys," the man who whammed us says.

Everyone gives him a confused look. "What backwards world are you from," Cisco exclaims.

"I said from the beginning I was trying to teach you all a lesson," the man who whammed us says.

"The lesson is," I say before he interrupts me, "The lesson is love."

"I was expecting Iris and Barry, Mon-El and Kara to go back together but this seems just as good," the man who whammed us says.

"Um, are you from an alternate earth?" H.R asks.

"You wouldn't even begin to understand where I come from," the man who whammed us says.

"I will be off," the man who whammed us says before he remembers something important, "oh, Barry and Kara invite me to the wedding," he says.

"Are you going off to teach someone else a lesson?" Barry asks.

"Ya," He says.

"Oh," Barry replies.

"Think of your fellow man, lend him a helping hand, put a little love in your heart," the man who whammed us sings and puts his hand on his chest for the world 'love' and disappeared after he sang 'heart'.

"Alright will someone explain to me what the F*** is going on," Iris screams.

Me and Barry explain to them what happened in the music universe and that we slowly fell in love. It obviously hurt Mon-El and Iris a lot. "So what are you going to do have you never heard the phrase, long distance relationships never work," H.R says.

"I'm thinking once we take down Savitar I will move to earth 38 if wally is willing to take my title as the flash," Barry says.

"Wow, Barry you want to quit being the flash," Wally says not hiding any of the surprise in the voice.

"No, I want to be the flash of earth 38, but I can't leave central city without a flash so what do you say," Barry says.

"I would be honored Barry," Wally says.

"How can you leave us, leave me Barry, how," Iris cries.

"I am sorry Iris I can't help who I am in love with and I am not leaving until we have defeated Savitar," Barry says.

"I hate you, you made me fall in love with you and then you just throw me away like some piece of garbage, I hate you Barry and I don't ever want to see you again," Iris screams.

"I didn't make you love me, you told Linda I was still in love with you and sabotage my chances with her while you are with Eddie, I am always going to be your second choice, you may love me but not as much as you loved Eddie I am just a second place," Barry fires back.

"You F*** SOB," Iris screams.

"Keep the apartment I am going to find somewhere I can stay while I am here," Barry shouts before he storms off.

Barry walks over to hear me talking with J'onn. "J'onn, can I stay here for a couple more days?" I ask.

"A couple more days but I have to head back to the D.E.O., so I will see you when you come back," J'onn says.

"J'onn I am coming with you," Mon-El says as he walks through.

Mon-El death glares Barry. "Okay," Cisco says before creating a breach.

"Your ticket home," Cisco says.

"Is there anyone you want me to give you a message to?" J'onn asks.

"Tell Alex I will be home soon and ask Alex if she can tell Lena that I will be away for a bit," Kara says.

"Will do," J'onn says.

"Bye," Mon-El says before leaving without hiding any anger.

"See you soon super-girl," J'onn says before leaving.

To be continued…

**So I hoped you like chapter two. I have got the idea to do another book about Mon-El teaming up with Kid-Flash, Vibe, elongated man, Killer frost and maybe other meta's based in season four. Let me know what you think about that. Don't worry it won't be for a few chapters when I might start it or not. **

**Also I have multiple ideas on an arrow crossover.**

**Arrow and ben 10**

**Arrow and Max steel**

**Or Arrow and miles from spider-verse**

**Please vote. Also **


	3. Chapter 3 end of savitar

**Disclaimers: I don't own these characters, DC and CW do, sorry I forgot to do disclaimers for previous chapters.**

**Please Vote on Arrow crossover**

**Arrow and Max-Steel**

**Arrow and Ben 10**

**Or Arrow and Miles Morales (Spider-Man) from into the spider-verse.**

**Please vote and enjoy.**

Barry P.O.V.

"Barry, good news, Savitar is gone," Cisco shouts.

"What, how?" I ask.

"I don't know man I tried to vibe the night Iris dies and there was no you, Iris or Savitar there, I think he is gone," Cisco explains.

"I have to tell Kara and start getting packed," I say.

"Packed?" Cisco asks.

"I did say I was going to leave to earth-38 once we take down Savitar," I say.

"And in my absence, the team will need a leader," I inform.

"I thought that would be wally since he is the new flash," Cisco replies.

"Wally is still new to this and he can be a bit cocky and overconfident," I explain.

"I am going to miss you," Cisco says.

"And I am going to visit as much as I can," I say before I start to walk towards the door.

"Can you set up a team meeting, I think I should be the one to tell everyone," I say and Cisco nods.

Then I run over to Joe's house. "Kara, are you here," I ask.

"I am just upstairs," Kara replies.

I go upstairs and open the spare room door. "Hey Barry I thought you were going to be at S.T.A.R. labs all day, trying to stop Savitar," Kara says.

"That is what I came to talk about, Cisco tried to vibe Savitar but couldn't, Savitar is gone," I say.

"That is great, so does that mean you will be coming to live with me on my earth?" Kara asks.

"Well I will have to pack my stuff and say my goodbyes first but yes," I say.

"Do you want my help with packing?" Kara asks.

"Yes," I admit.

Then the two start going through Barry's belongings. "Um, so can you tell me about earth-38, anything I should know before I go there?" I ask.

"Well, I will let everyone meet you," Kara says.

"Could you at least tell me their names," I plead.

"My sister Alex, my foster mother Eliza, my best friends Winn, James, Lena, J'onn, Mon-El, my cousin Kal-El," Kara lists.

"It will be awesome to meet them," I say.

"Oh, Lena doesn't know I am super-girl so you can't mention it to her," Kara warns.

"Isn't she your best friend?" I ask.

"Ya," Kara answers.

"I think you should tell her, secrets between friends rarely ends well," I suggest then my panic alarm goes off on my phone.

"What is that?" Kara asks.

"It is a panic alarm to let me know if my friends are in danger," I explain as I super speed into my suit.

Kara does the same. "Follow me," I order before running off with Kara right behind me.

When I get in S.T.A.R. labs I see Savitar. "Hello, Barry," Savitar says.

"What is that Barry," Kara exclaimed.

"That is Savitar," I answer.

"Ah, Barry you are wondering how I am alive when Cisco couldn't vibe me," Savitar says.

"That thought did come to mind," I reply.

"In a few hours I will be erased from existence but that gives me enough time to kill everyone you care about," Savitar says.

"We will stop you," Kara shouts.

"Ah, Iris's replacement how nice to meet the reason I am going to die," Savitar shouts.

"If I didn't know who you are and what you have done I would feel sorry for you," Kara snarls.

Then Vibe and Kid-Flash get there. "It is over Savitar," I shout.

Savitar charges at me, attempting to kill me with his blade but super-girl grabs the blade and snaps it in two. Savitar tries to use the other blade to stab Kara but Vibe shoots him as well as Kid-Flash toughing a lightning bolt at him. "Flash you will never win," Savitar shouts weakly.

"Want to bet," I say before running out of S.T.A.R. to an exact distance of 5.3 miles away.

Then I charge back running into S.T.A.R. labs and punch Savitar at supersonic speed smashing his helmet right off his armor. "That felt good," I say just before I look to see me with a scarred face in Savitar's armor.

"What the," Kara says before Cisco finishes her sentence, "Hell."

"Take off his armor and put him in the pipe line, I need some answers," I order.

After Cisco, Caitlin and Julian get out of the shock they do as I ordered.

Ten minutes later, pipeline, Kara P.O.V.

Me and team flash watch Savitar slowly get up in his cell. "Why do you look like me," Barry interrogates but Savitar copies it at the exact same time as Barry says it.

Everyone including me look at him in shock and he laughs. "Take a wild guess Barry," Savitar replies.

"Are you me from the future," Barry asks hoping the answer is 'no'.

"Close, I am a part of a time loop, after I killed Iris you were so enraged and so dark that you would do anything to stop me, in 2021 we battle and you create several time remnant and I killed them all except one, funny thing when I survived," Savitar explains and takes a break to let them catch on.

"You." "Joe." "Wally." "Cisco." "You all shunned me because I wasn't the true Barry Allen." "I was an aberration!" "A disposable hero." "I was broken and alone." "I wanted the pain to end." "That is when I realized the truth Barry, God feels no pain!" "All I had to do is become one!" Savitar shouts.

"So you aren't really a god?" I ask.

"All you have to do to be a god is to make people believe you are," Savitar replies.

"You are a monster, that is what you are," I say.

"And you are weak," Savitar says as he looks me in the eye, "You have the power to rule the world, yet you waste your time protecting ants."

"Why, I know you must hate us for what we did but why," Barry asks.

"Because you needed that darkness inside of you so I could be born but now that doesn't matter," Savitar answers.

"Why because we caught you," Cisco brags.  
"No, because I am being erased from existence because of her," Savitar answers pointing at me.

"Me," I ask.

"Yes, I only became to be because Barry was so damage after Iris's death but if he isn't in love with her, he won't be damaged enough and I will cease to exist," Savitar explains.

"Then how are you still here?" Barry asks.

"The speed force in my systems is slowing down the affect I had hours now I have minutes," Savitar explains.

Savitar screams. "Or less," Savitar stats weakly before falling to the floor and dying.

"So what now?" Caitlin asks.

"Me and Kara have something we need to tell you all," Barry says nervously.

"What is it, Bar," Joe says.

"I'm moving earths," Barry says.

"What," everyone except me, Barry and Cisco shout.

"What about the meta's," Joe shouts.

"Wally and Cisco can handle them," Barry says.

"Barry, you are my best friend," Cisco says as he bends his head down to trying and hide the tears on his face.

"I promise to visit, all of you," Barry says.

"Guys, how do we know that she isn't some meta human controlling Barry's mind and forcing him to leave or something," Iris protests weakly.

"I know this is hard for you but I am going to leave no matter what you say, Iris," Barry says trying to calm her down to no luck.

"Barry we are your family, I don't understand how you can leave all of us," Iris protests.

"I'm sorry Iris, I hope one day you will understand," Barry says before turning to Joe.

Joe hugs Barry unable to say anything but tears fall from his face. Barry moves out of the hug to face Caitlin. "I'll miss you," Caitlin cries.

"Me too," Barry replies as he whips a tear from his face.

"Wally," Barry says as he faces his brother.

"Thanks, for everything," Wally says and the two hug.

"Goodbye, mate," Julian says and we shake hands.

"Cisco," Barry says to gain Cisco's attention.

"I can't imagine my life without my best friend," Cisco says.

"I wish I could stay with you but I have to follow my heart," Barry explains.

"Group hug," Caitlin calls out and everyone except Iris get into one giant hug.

"Barry can I take a photo of everyone in the team?" Cisco asks.

"I'll take the picture," Kara offers and Cisco passes his phone to her.

Once everyone got in the picture Kara shouts, "Everyone shout, 'team Flash'."

"Team Flash," Everyone except Kara shout as she takes the picture.

Everyone laughs. "Cisco can you open the breach?" Barry asks.

"Now?" Cisco asks.

"Oh, I have to speed over to Joe's house to get my stuff," I say before speeding off and coming back in a matter of seconds.

"Could you please open a breach," Barry pleads.

Cisco answered by creating a breach with his hand. "I just want to say, thank you for allowing me to stay on this earth for the past few days," Kara says.

"Insufferable B****," Iris mutters to herself.

"Do I need to remind you that super hearing is one of my superpowers," Kara replies giving Iris a death glare.

"Goodbye," Barry and Kara says as they walk toward the breach.

"Goodbye," everyone else replies as they go through the breach.

Earth-38, Kara's apartment.

"Welcome back to Earth-38," Kara says.

**I hope you like. Any ideas for my next chapter, let me know. Also Ideas for possible stories. Should I do a story were Mon-El gets transferred to earth one instead of sent to space and joins team Kid-Flash.**

**Arrow crossover ideas**

**Arrow and Max-Steel**

**Arrow and Ben 10**

**Or Arrow and Miles Morales (Spider-Man) from into the spider-verse**

**Please vote and hope you enjoyed. Ant-Boy out**


	4. Chapter 4 distant sun

**Disclaimers: I do not own any character or ideas for Flash or Super-girl.**

**Please review, follow and make it one of your favourites.**

Chapter 4

Barry P.O.V.

"What smells so good, is that eggs and bacon," I heard Kara say as she came over.

"Hey, Kara, I was trying to make you something since you are letting me stay here," I say.

"Thank you, Barry, I really appreciate you doing this for me," Kara replies as she takes a bit out of her bacon and moans.

"I would do anything for you," I say before pecking Kara on the lips.

"You know there is one good thing about me not need to go to CATCO," Kara says.

"And what is that," I ask her.

"I get to spend more time with my perfect boyfriend," Kara says.

"And I get to spend more time with my super girlfriend," I reply with a smirk.

Kara rolls her eyes at my lame attempt at a joke. "We have breaking news coming from midtown," a reporter on the TV says.

"Oh C***," Kara mutters.

"A violent alien wages all out attack against innocent civilians," the reporter on the TV informs as the TV shows footage of an alien firing lasers out of his eyepatch.

"Hey, Barry, do you want to do this together?" Kara asks me.

"No, it would be a bit suspicious if a new superhero came at the same time as I did," I explain while she gets changed into her super-girl uniform.

"I will be back," Kara says.

"And I will get a start on the laundry," I say just before she super speeds off.

Kara P.O.V.

I jump in front of the alien's laser that is aimed at innocent people, barely even feeling it. The laser beam stops and then the alien let's out another laser beam. I counter his with my heat vision but the laser beam blasts through my heat vision and blasts me into the ground. I get up before I super speed charge at the alien, uppercut punching him in the face. I then punch him in the stomach several times until he falls to the ground. He tries to fire his laser beam out of his eyepatch thingy but I block the beam with my hand. I then put my hand against the eyepatch sending the redirecting the beam into itself sending the eyepatch alien into a large pole. "J'onn we are going to need an alien clean up on ill three," I say into my communication device.

Scene change, the D.E.O.

"You remember that alien you thought this morning," J'onn says as me and Barry walk next to him.

"The one with a laser shooting eyepatch, yeah, rings a bell," I reply.

"It wasn't just any rogue alien," Winn says.

"He is from a race of alien bounty hunter Amelax (Sorry but couldn't find were the spelling for it is so I made it up)," J'onn says.

"Bounty hunter as in when he attacked Kara, he was trying to collect a bounty?" Barry ask.

"Yep, when the D.E.O. was in taking your monocular best friend we retrieved this," Winn says placing an object on the table.

He pressed a button on the object and a picture of me appeared. "Hey, that is me," I say.

'She is so cute, wait I need to stay focused,' I think to myself.

"What is it," Alex asked referring to the object Winn placed on the table.

"It is an interplanetary messaging device," J'onn answers.

"It accesses some sort of alien dark net, for all your shady space needs," Winn adds.

"Is there a message?" Mon-El asks and Winn presses a button on the object.

"Name, super-girl the last daughter of krypton, location, National City, U.S.A., planet Earth, three hundred courts-crowned on prof of death," the object says.

"Someone out a bounty on your head," J'onn says.

"For those who don't speak alien how much is three hundred-courts," Barry asks.

"Enough to buy a planet," Mon-El answers.

"Wow, are we talking about a planet in a good neighborhood or a hipster upon coming kind of vibe?" Winn asks.

"Exactly," Mon-El says.

"For that kind of bounty every low life killer in the universe will come here to take their shot," J'onn says.

"Well then I will just take them out, one by one," I say.

"Hey, Hey, no just wait, not that I doubt you but a series of battle with intergalactic bounty hunters doesn't seem like a good way to insure public safety," Alex says.

"Alex is right, we should go after the person who set up the bounty and force them to remove it," Barry say.

"And how do you suppose we do that, we do not even know who it is," J'onn says.

"I am guessing the list of people who have three hundred courts-crowned is small and the people with it and want Super-girl died is smaller, we just need to figure out who it is," Barry explains.

"You guys want me to hide?" I ask.

"Sometimes hiding is a strategic necessity," Alex says and I nod.

"I would have died by know if I hadn't listened to my team about not going to certain battles," I say.

"I am not going to hide, I am the girl of steel, I don't bend, I don't break, I don't stand down for anyone," I say.

"Kara, you are the strongest person I know but no one is invincible, if you don't think about something before doing it, someone will get killed," Barry says.

"I know we can't stop you if you chose to go out there but please, as the people who care about you, give us a day to get ahead of this thing," J'onn says.

"fine, okay, I will lay low for twenty four hours," I say waving my hands around in surrender.

"Thank you, Agent Schott, see if you can find a way to locate more of those things, maybe we can stop those bounty hunters before they strike, Agent Danvers run a database search for both species that use this network and aliens with three hundred courts-crowned," J'onn says.

"Absolutely, I have plans but I will cancel," Alex says.

"No, don't cancel your plans just to search databases, that's ridiculous," I say.

"These databases won't just search themselves," J'onn says.

"Oh, actually they will I just have to write a program for it and I just signed up for more work didn't I, Okay," Winn says.

"Let's get out of here," I say to my sister and we walk out of here.

"Barry," J'onn says.

"Yeah," Barry replies.

"Keep an eye on her," J'onn orders and I nod as I walk over to them.

"Hey, girls, wait for me," I shout as I run to them at normal speed.

Barry P.O.V.

Scene change, Kara's house.

"I hate this," Kara shouts to which me, Winn and James look at her in confusion.

"The game?" James asked.

"No, I love this game, I hate being inside look, look I could be there and back so fast," Kara complains as she points at the car chase on the news.

"No, no, J'onn says that you can't go anywhere as super-girl," Winn says.

"I never should have let you watch the news," James says and I turn off the TV.

"I will be back before I miss my turn," Kara says.

"No, no, no," me, Winn and James say.

"National City needs super-girl," Kara says as Mon-El opens the door.

I super speed over to Kara's costume and take it. "Kara, I am confiscating this," I say as I hold out.

"Barry," Kara pouts.

"Don't, this is for your and National City's safety," I say.

"Barry," Kara continues to pout.

"I am confiscating, your costume and that is final," Barry says.

Kara lets out a heavy sigh. "So, Mon-El, where were you?" Kara asks.

"I was just questioning some suspects," Mon-El says.

"Who," me and Kara say in unison.

"My Parents" Mon-El says.

"So you think your parents ordered a bounty on me," Kara says.

"They say they didn't but I am not so sure," Mon-El says.

"Well they should meet my dad, they would become fast friends," Winn says.

"So would Reverse-Flash, Zoom and Savitar," I add.

"For what you two said about them, I am sure that is true," Mon-El says.

"Om, guys, I feel weird," I say and Kara comes over to me.

"I can't move, I seriously can't move, Kara this feels similar to Grodd," I say before I got out of my chair.

Kara looks at me confused. I use my super speed to grab her and through both of us out the window. We land in the middle of the street luckily, everybody was already asleep and no one was there. Mon-El followed us. "Barry, what are you doing?" Kara asks me.

"I am under some sort of mind control, Mon-El, take me down before I hurt Kara," I order Mon-El.

Mon-El charges at me and tries to punch me but I super speed out of the way. Then I do several speed punches slightly under Mon-El's under arm. Mon-El tries to punch me again but I dodge it and I do the same on the other side. Then Mon-El wacked me into a wall. "I have been waiting to do that for a while," Mon-El says.

I run away with my super speed. Mon-El smirks believe he defeated me. I run back, uppercut punching Mon-El at a supersonic speed knocking him out. "Barry, stop this," Kara shouts.

"Kara, run," I shout before I run in a circle and then throw a lightning bolt at Kara.

I walk to Kara vibrating my hand like reverse-flash. "Kara, I can't stop myself," I say as tears roll down my eyes.

I continue to approach then guardian appears and he tries to hit me with his grapple but I catch it run around in a circle at super speed while holding on to the grapple taking Guardian with me, then I let go throwing him into the wall Mon-El throw me into. "I don't think I can fight it," I say as I vibrate my hand again and approach Kara at normal speed.

I then try to hit her with my vibrating hand and she dodges making me hit she is lying on. I then pull it out and try again to the same result. I feel the mind control disappear and I shake my head. Kara punches me in the face knocking me to the ground. "I am back, the mind control is gone," I shout putting my hands in front of me to show my surrender.

"I am so sorry," Kara say.

"Don't worry, I feel more bad about what I did to you and Guardian, not really Mon-El though," I say to earn a glare from Mon-El.

Scene change, D.E.O. building.

Me, Kara, Winn, Alex, J'onn and Mon-El are outside the cell with an alien prisoner in it. "So, creepy maguey here got into Barry's brain and though he could use him to kill super-girl," Winn says.

"I hate mind control," I say.

"Who put the bounty out on me?" Kara asks.

"He knows, you can tell he knows," Alex says.

"I am the most powerful telepath in the alcorian system, I know more then you could imagine," the mind controlling alien says.

"Oh yeah, except the difference between a gun and a stapler," Winn says.

"You will never get me to talk, you humans are to moral to do what is necessary, to penetrant my mind," the telepathic alien says.

"Barry, get me a wrench," Alex orders and I turn to go find one when J'onn shouts,

"Alex, Barry, stand down," J'onn says as he walks in front of the rest of the group to face the telepathic alien.

"Come at me, bro," the telepathic alien says while doing the come at me hand symbol.

J'onn and the telepathic alien have a telepathic battle. The telepathic alien lets out a scream and shouts, "It was the Daxamites, Queen Rhea placed the bounty."

I went to the med bay to rest for the bruises I got in my mind controlled rampage. While I was in med bay Queen Rhea forced Mon-El to come back to Daxam for Kara's life. "So you might remember, heat visioning the bonkers out of this bad boy on the rescue mission to slavers moon but with a little TLC and a little elbow Greece we got it fully operational again," Winn says.

"This is just one portal; don't we need one on the other side?" Kara asks confused.

"No, the other portal acts more as a beacon," J'onn says.

"So as long as you have the exact coordinates of were you want to transport, you only need one gate?" Alex asks.

"One gate and one floorless calculation of the ship as it hurtles through space, relative to us as we spin on the earth's axis at a hundred miles per hour," Winn says.

"And if the calculation is wrong?" Kara asks.

"You will transmat into the directly into the cold vacuum of space," J'onn says.

"But Winn will not get it wrong," I say.

"So in order to get to Mon-El we need to distract the queen," Super-Girl says and an alarm goes off.

"Wow satellites have detected ion thruster activity," Winn says as he looks at his screen.

"It looks like the Daxam's are about to leave," Alex says.

"What about the Kryptonite," J'onn says.

"I have an idea," Kara says.

Scene change, Daxam ship throne room.

"The ion thrusters are ready and the navigation is set for Daxam," a Daxam servant says.

"Take us out," Queen Rhea orders and the servant bows before leaving the room.

Then a portal opened and Kara came out. "You just don't know when to let go, do you," Rhea says to Super-girl.

"I was going to say the same thing about you," Super-girl replies and Queen Rhea signals her men to attack.

She dodges Rhea's men's attacks as well as attacking them. Super-girl took down all of Rhea's men, all by herself. Rhea gets up off of the throne and grabs out her Kryptonite Sais. "Round two," Rhea says before she spins her Sais.

Scene change, Daxam prison cell.

A portal opened and Winn came out. "Winn," Mon-El says from inside the jail cell.

"Oh, thank god I am not in space," Winn says.

"You are in space," Mon-El replies.

"Oh, yeah, no, I mean flying around in space dying, Um I am here to rescue you, hi," Winn says.

"Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper," Mon-El jokes.

"You finally saw Star Wars," Winn says.

Scene Change, Daxam throne room.

Super-girl and Queen Rhea battle it out. Rhea takes the advantage and lands several blows on Super-girl. Then Rhea hits super-girl in the shoulder with her Kryptonite Sai. Queen Rhea looks in surprise as she sees the Sai has no affect and doesn't pierce her skin. "The Kryptonite," Rhea says in alarm before Super—girl knocks it away and punches rhea in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Doesn't have much effect on me," Super-girl says crossing her arms before shapeshifting into the true form Martian Man-hunter.

Scene change, Daxam prison.

Winn taps a button and the cage door opens letting Mon-El out. "Open sesame," Winn jokes.

"Fantastic, let's get out of here before the alarms get off," Mon-El says.

"One step ahead of you, I already cracked their security system, hey, hey guys are you getting this," Winn says as he taps buttons sending the Kara, me and Alex live video from the room they are in.

"Crystal clear," Kara says.

"Winn, can you bring up the throne room?" Alex asks.

Winn changes the feed to show the throne room. Me, Alex and Kara see J'onn fighting four armed men as well as Rhea. I zip into my suit. "Is the portal programed to the ships location," I ask.

"Yeah," Alex says.

"Kara, let me handle this," I say as I press a button which starts up the portal and run into it at normal speed.

I punch a Daxamite solider in the face as I enter the room through the portal. I rotate my hands to fire a giant gust of wind that knocked two of the Daxamite warriors to the ground. Rhea charges at me but J'onn knocks her to the ground with one of the Daxamite's weapons. King Lar Gand enters the room and grabbed one of the Daxamite weapons off the grab and attacks J'onn. Queen hea jumps at me and I dodge.

Scene change, Daxam prison.

"My Mother will kill them, come one," Mon-El says to Winn before they run towards the throne room.

Scene change, Throne room.

J'onn uses his Daxamite weapon to hold down King Lar Gand's. "All we want is for our family to be together," King Lar Gand shouts at J'onn.

"That is what we want to," J'onn replies before elbowing King Lar Gand in the stomach.

Rhea leaps at me again this time I stand still and phase, letting her jump through me. I then bash her back with my elbow knocking her to the floor. Then I rotate my arms to create a wind funnel I use to try and hold her in place. Queen Rhea uses her super strength to fight against the wind funnel, moving forward. Rhea is coming closer and closer and she is now about a meter in front of me. Mon-El comes in. "Mon-El, I don't know how long I can hold her down, help," I say and Mon-El looks around.

Mon-El's eyes stop on one of the Daxamite weapons on the floor of the room. Mon-El grabs the Daxamite weapon and aims it at the window. He fires pure energy out of it hitting the window putting a crack in it. The crack expands until it broken the entire window, everyone in the room runs to grab something to hold onto. One of the Daxamite soldiers was blasted into space by the vacuum. King Lar Gand climbs the controls on the ship and presses a button. The button makes metal doors enclose the hole in the window stopping anyone else from being pulled into the vacuum. "Enough, enough," Lar Gand orders and his wife grabs him and asks, "what are you doing."

"He has made his decision, I can see now that this is his family," King Lar Gand says.

"I am glad you are all alive but this is the last time we will ever see each other, I hope one day you will understand," Mon-El says.

"Alex, we are ready now," Winn say into a communication device and the portal opens.

Scene change, later at the D.E.O.

"Hey, Mon-El, cold we talk," I say and Mon-El looks at me confused.

"Yes," Mon-El stutters from confusion.

"Thank you, for saving me and I am sorry about how things ended between you and Kara, I know we haven't been friend really for good reason but I am hoping that can change," I say.

"Yeah and I am sorry about blaming you for what happened, I was the one who blow my chances with her, she deserves better than me, just do me a favor and don't blow it like I did, I don't want Kara to be hurt again," Mon-El says.

"So, what would you like to do now?" I ask.

"How about we good to the alien bar, get a good drink," Mon-El suggests.

"I can't get drunk, down side of my powers I guess, my metabolism is too high," I explain.

"Have you ever tried alien drinks," Mon-El asks.

"No but I think I am going to try it out," I say.

**Please, I need advice on how I am doing. Also do you think a spinoff were Mon-El joins team Flash is a good idea or not. I will try not to take as long to update next time. Ant-Boy out.**


	5. Chapter 5 Ace reporter

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything**

**Please review and enjoy**

Chapter 5

Kara P.O.V.

I fly into the D.E.O. and walk over to the desk. "Woah, it is another beautiful day in National city and the girl of steel is ready to take on the world, I am here to kick some a**, take some names and do it all with an endearing smile on my face, so bring it on, what have you got for me," I say with a giant smile on her face.

"There is literally nothing for you to do," J'onn says.

"Nothing," I reply in shock.

"I challenge you to find an eight year old stealing candy," Winn says.

"The crime rate is really low," Barry says.

"It is like somebody slipped Lala bighting serum (Not sure if that is how it is spelt) into the reassure," Alex says.

"Did somebody do that, is that illegal, I could stop 'em," I say.

"We will let you know if something comes up, until then I will be upstairs checking the budgets," J'onn says before he walks away from the desk.

"I am going to work on that new code breaker," Winn says as he grins like a kid at a candy store before he walks off.

"Thursday morning knife practice," Alex says to her sister before she walks off.

"Okay so what am I supposed to do?" I shout.

"No clue," Barry replies.

Scene change, my house.

I was watching a cooking documentary. Then a beeping noise sounds through the room and Kara leaps off of the couch. "oh, fifth times the charm," I say and Barry rolls his eyes.

I open the oven and grab out the overcooked piece of meat. I let out an annoyed sigh as I dump the over cooked meat in the bin. There was knocking on the door and I went over, as I took off the apron. I opened the door to see Lena. "Hey, what brings you to the rain controlled side of town?" I asks.

Barry gets out of bed. Lena enters the room. "Are you, grief baking?" Lena who obviously didn't know Barry was here asks.

"No," I lie.

"Yes she has, she has been driving me nuts so I went to sleep through it," Barry says as he walks out of the bedroom.

"Hello?" Lena asks in confusion.

"Oh sorry we haven't meet, I'm Barry Allen, Kara's boyfriend," Barry says and Lena turns to her best friend at first over joyed but then she was angry.

"I am so happy for you but when were you going to tell me?" Lena asks and I scratch my head.

"Sorry, it is new and I was busy and everything is a messy, so what is it that my best friend would like to see me about," I say.

"I am sorry, if I am interrupting you two, I can go," Lena says politely.

"No, Kara is driving me batty with her grief baking," Barry replies.

"Lena, it is fine, is everything okay?" I ask ignoring Barry's comment.

"Absolutely, augh, so today there is this press conference for Spherical industries new unveiling, whatever they announce is going to be the next big thing that everyone wants," Lena says.

"Are they your compotation?" I ask.

"No, Um," Lena says and Kara walks next to her and sits down in front of Lena.

"There CEO, Jack Sphere and I, we used to be close," Leno says gaining my full attention.

"Until when?" I ask.

"just before I moved to National City," Lena answers.

"Oh, I see, so, this is a recent closeness, how long were you together?" I ask.

"Romantically, two years but we had a startup for five, worked out in a garage, trying to find the cure for cancer, there was a lot of small explosions and good times, it is going to be a personal invite to this press conference," Lena says.

"Are you going?" I ask.

"Jack is my kryptonite; it is just going to bring up a lot of painful things, I am not sure I can relive it," Lena says.

"But if your good friend Kara came with you," I say.

"And had my back," Lena adds.

"It wouldn't be so hard to it with you," I add.

"What about Barry," Lena asks.

"I can go out for my morning jog and meet you outside Spherical industries when I am done," Barry says.

"Thank you, thank you," I say.

"I would do anything for you, except put up with your grief baking," I say before I give her a peck on the lips.

"It was nice to meet you, Barry," Lena says.

"It was nice to meet you too, Lena, I hope we will get to hang out sometime in the future," Barry says.

Lena and Kara walk out the door. "Wait," Barry shouts and both me and Lena entered the room.

"Are we still on for date night, tonight?" Barry asks me.

"You think I would cancel our first date, really Barry," I reply.

"Alright then go have fun," Barry says and they exit the door.

"How did you get such an understanding guy," Lena asks.

"Lucky, I guess," I reply.

Scene change, Lena's car.

"So, Kara, how long have you been with Barry?" Lena asks.

"I have been with him romantically only for a few weeks but we have known each other almost a year," I answer.

"So, how did you two meet," Lena asks.

"Barry, came to visit National city, we meet and it was like love at first sight, we kept in contact and recently Barry decided to move to National city with me," I explain with some lies.

"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to," Lena says.

"What?" I ask.

"I can tell you are lying, so when you are ready to tell me the truth, let me know," Lena says.

Time skip, after Kara saved Snapper, Kara's house.

Barry was reading until he heard the door open. "Oh, so did it go well?" Barry asks.

"Jack Sphere's Nano-swarm eat my source," I reply.

"Oh, I am sorry," Barry says.

"Two people have died and I didn't save them," I shout.

"Hey, hey, hey, you may be the strongest, kindest, most stubborn person on the planet but you can't save everyone, you are going to have learn to accept that, breath, calm down, how about we figure out how to stop this before any more people die," Barry says.

"Thank you, Barry," I say as I hug him.

I let go of Barry. "I have no idea how to stop the Nano-swarm from killing someone else, no source, no lead," I say frustrated.

"What about Lena," Barry says.

"What?" I ask.

"She is having dinner with Jack," Barry replies.

"How did you know that?" I ask.

"She called and she was hoping you would talk her out of it," Barry explains.

"Were going," I say.

"She didn't mean in person," Barry replies.

"No, come on," I say.

"It feels like stalking," Barry says.

"No it is journalism," I reply.

"I am going to regret this," Barry says before he super speeds into a tuxedo.

Scene change, restaurant.

"Thanks for coming, I know L-corps is very demanding," Jack says to Lena who is sitting on the other side of the table.

"I do enjoy it through what it is worth," Lena says.

"You always love the challenge, you look stunning by the way," Jack says.

"OMG, are you guys eating here, we are eating here," I say as me and Barry enter the room.

"What a complete and utter coincidence," Lena says.

"Miss. Danvers," Jack says.

"This is my boyfriend Barry," I introduce.

"It is an honor to meet you, Mister Sphere," Barry says as he shakes Jacks hand.

Unknown to everyone including me, Barry used his super speed to snatch something out of Jack's pocket. "I specifically asked that I would be the most handsome guy in the restaurant tonight," Jack says and Barry laughs.

"Don't worry, I only have eyes on one girl," Barry replies as he glances at Kara, who blushes.

"Do you mind if we join," I say.

"Oh, uh," Jack says.

"I can sit here," Barry says as he walks past Jack and sits on the table next to him.

"I appreciate the rescue but it is not necessary," Lena whispers to Kara.

"That is what friends are for," Kara whispers back and Lena smiles at her friend.

"So, Jack, how is the bio-max roulette going?" Kara asks.

"Trying to get me in your crosshairs miss. Danvers," Jack asks.

"A reporter's job is never done," Kara replies.

"I can respect it, Bio-max is going wonderfully, so far," Jack replies.

"How did you now it was ready, did you do any trials, human trials?" I ask.

"Public record, if you are curious," Jack says.

"So, Barry, were do you work?" Lena asks.

"Um, I don't have a job here, yet, since I only moved here a couple of weeks ago but I used to be a forensic scientist, I am thinking about continuing," Barry explains.

"Really, looking at all those dead bodies, what got you into that, no offence?" Lena asks.

"Well when I was nine my father was framed for my mother's murder so I tried and succeeded to catch the real killer," Barry explains.

Everyone around the table went quiet. "Yeah, it is a real mood killer, how about we change the subject," Barry says.

"How did you figure Bio-max out, I want to now?" Lena asks.

"Is that the only reason you came?" Jack asks.

"No," Lena says.

"Okay, so a few months after you left, I stayed up all night and the sun came up and there was a flock starlings going by and they were all moving in perfect sync, when one turned all the others turned and I thought I have made a terrible mistake, I should have gone with her, I am no good without her, then I released that I have been modelling the Nano-swarm to the wrong kind of animal, see bees need a base, a queen, to revolve around, we have been trying to make a Nano-bot into a queen by programing a protective algorithm but," Jack explains before being interrupted by Lena, "OMG memoration (Not sure how this is spelt, sorry)."

"Yeah," Jack says.

"The Nano-swarm, it migrates," Lena says.

"Yes," Jack says.

"It is linked aosentence (Unsure about this word)," Lena says.

"Yes, all control through the Spherical lab mainframe and I would have never gotten their if I hadn't been thinking about you," Jack says.

"Anyway, I was also wondering if," I say before being interrupted by Jack, "We won't have the time."

"Lena, Lena are you, um," I say before Lena interrupts, "Yeah, yeah, I think Jack and I need to talk."

"It is fine but maybe another time we could go on a double date again," Barry says as he gets up from the table.

"Yeah, another time would be good," Lena says.

"Goodnight," I say as I get up from the table.

"Night," Lena replies.

We walk out of their ears range. "What are you doing?" I whisper.

"I borrowed Jacks security badge," Barry answers.

"What did you do?" I ask and Barry pulls out the badge.

"If I give this to you, you promise you will not go in alone," Barry says.

"Who?" I ask.

Scene change, Barry P.O.V., Alien bar.

"Mon-El," I shout as I walk over to the bar.

"Barry," Mon-El replies.

"I need to ask for a favor," I say.

"Barry, I don't think we are that good of friends yet," Mon-El replies.

"It is about, Kara," I say.

"My break ends in a couple of minutes, can it wait until then," Mon-El asks.

"Yes but in that case, Mister. Bartender, would you be so kind as to fetch me a drink," I joke.

Time skip, Kara's house.

"How did the mission go," I ask Kara who walks in the door.

"Jack, he was being controlled, by a women named Beth, she made Jack try to kill me against his will, Jack under Beth's control almost suffocated me, Lena used an override to destroy the Nano-bots which were merged with Jack, Lena killed the love of her life to save me," Kara explains.

I wrap her up in a hug. "I wish there was something I could do to help, go back in time and save him but I can't but I think you should go see a friend, she needs someone to help her through this pain and you might be the only person who can do it," I say.

"Thanks and I will, I just want to spend a minute with you," Kara says.

Me and Kara snuggle on the couch.

**I hope you enjoyed. Sorry about all the skips but I didn't think the scenes I skipped would be important. Please tell me what you think. Ant-boy out.**


	6. Chapter 6 Alex

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**

**So this is chapter 6. I hope you are enjoying these, though I would enjoy feedback. Please read and enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Kara P.O.V., Alex's apartment.

"Thanks," I say to the pizza delivery man as I grab the pizza.

Alex waves her towel to move the smoke out of the way as she moves to her smoke alarm which is going off. Alex removes it from the wall shutting it off. "Don't be embarrassed, Alex, I hate microwaves, they are so difficult," Barry says as he sits on his seat.

Kara puts the Pizza boxes on the table which Barry and Maggie are sitting at. "Very true," the Danvers sisters say in unison.

Alex puts the smoke alarm in the bin and walks over to the table. Me and Alex sit down at the table. "Well I like pizza better than piaya (I don't know the correct spelling, ops)," Maggie says as she lifts the lid of the pizza box closest to her.

"I love ham and pineapple," I say as I dump ham and pineapple pizza onto both me and Barry's plates.

"Thank you, babe," Barry says. "Oh, good job on the stopping that robbery today, those robbers should learn by now not to mess with you," Barry says to me and I lightly blush. "And cops too," Barry adds politely.

"Yeah, good job, why try talking a guy down when Super-girl can just swoop down in and force him down, seventeen hours of what do you want, how can I help you, good old hostage negotiation wasted," Maggie says.

"You are not upset that I caught the bad guy and got everyone out safely, are you," I say in surprise.

"I would have gotten them to free the hostages," Maggie argues.

"Maybe but they are in jail now where they can't hurt anybody that is all that matters," I say trying to stop the fight.

"As long as they do not use the Super-girl defense," Maggie argues.

"The what?" I ask.

"It is a thing that some criminals use to get their charges dropped, it is a perfect storm for a defense attorney, it is the perfect storm for a defense attorney, excessive force, evidence contaminated by debris, vigilante justice," Maggie says and I loss control of my anger.

"Vigilante justice, I stand for help and health and compassion, I did what I need to do to get those people out of there," I argue.

"What Maggie is trying to say is what you do is amazing when we are up against a," Alex says before Maggie interrupts her, "A giant purple monster or a half cyborg murderer but most of the time police work requires a more delicate touch."

"Delicate," I say in annoyance.

"Yeah, you broke a guy's arm and gave another one a concussion after you notched in the roof of a national city land mark and now it just has a huge Super-girl sized hole in it," Maggie says as she does hand signals.

"Boy, if she thinks that is bad, I wonder what she would think of Oliver," I mutter to myself.

"A thousand things could have happened from the time of your call to the hostages walking out, maybe sure I broke some walls but I got everything out of their safely and that is a win," I say as I do hand signals to emphasize my point.

"Well you should have asked but you never look before you leap," Maggie shout at me.

"Because I can fly," I reply sternly.

The table goes silent for a couple of seconds. "Well as being something of a superhero myself, I can say that sometimes it is better to punch than to talk," Barry says.

"Sometimes talking is more painful than punching, obviously I upset you Maggie, I am going to go," I say.

"No Kara," Both Barry and Alex say in unison before I interrupt them by saying, "No, it is fine, thank you, thanks for dinner."

Kara walks out the door. Alex, Maggie and Barry stand up. "Babe," I say as I grab my pieces of Pizza and walk to the door and exit it.

"I know you are upset about earlier but I, I really just want you and Kara to get along," Alex says as she turns to face Maggie.

"Kara and I get along great, it is Super-girl I sometimes have trouble with," Maggie says.

"Okay, just keep trying," Alex says, sighing.

"For you, yeah," Maggie says.

Alex walks to the door. "Were are you going," Maggie says.

"To talk to Kara and tell her to try too, she is just as stubborn as you um don't wait up on me," Alex says as she exits the door.

Maggie let's out a sigh.

Scene change, D.E.O.'s base.

"So this person who kidnapped Alex, what exactly did they say on the call?" J'onn asks.

"He said that he would kill Alex if I did not break Peter Thompson out of Albatross bay, he said that he knows Kara Danvers is Super-girl, he is targeting Alex because she is my sister," I say as I pace around the room.

"I know this might be stating the obvious but why don't we just spring Peter Thompson and bring Alex home," Mon-El suggests.

"The D.E.O. does not negotiate with terrorists," J'onn says.

"But this is Alex," Mon-El says.

"If we do it once, we will open the flood gates, every bad guy will know Super-girl can be controlled," J'onn says.

"And even if we do what he says, it doesn't guarantee that he will release her, she is her insurance," Maggie adds.

"Alright people, let's get to work," J'onn orders.

J'onn walks over to Winn who is one a laptop. "Any luck with Alex's sub-thermal tracker?" J'onn asks.

"No, it has been off line since ten o'clock last night whoever took her must have found some way to power it down," Winn explains not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Where are we trying to triangulate the signal from the phone call?" J'onn asks.

"Yeah, we are nowhere okay, the caller used four different arrays to scramble the signal, listen guys, we got to move," Winn replies.

"Alright let's start with what we do know, if this guy knows your Super-girl, we use that to power of our advantage," J'onn says.

"That has got to be a short list, who knows your secret?" Mon-El says.

"Jerimiah, Eliezer, Clark, the D.E.O., Lilian Luthor," I list off.

"Does Peter Thompson have ties with Cadmus?" Maggie asks.

'No, I already y cheeked theirs nothing.

"Guys, we are looking in the wrong direction, we use what we know, we know he knows your Super-girl, we also know he wants Peter Thompson out of prison, is there anyone, anyone who might want Thompson out of prison?" Barry asks.

Time Skip, Barry P.O.V.

"I have a clue to were Alex is," Winn says and I walk over.

"Great, then call Kara or, J'onn or Maggie and tell them," I say.

Winn grabs out his phone and dials a number. "Winn," I hear Kara say from the other side of the phone.

"Hey, we got something," Winn says.

"What?" I hear Kara ask from the other side of the phone.

"I scanned the visitor logs for Peter Thompson for the past three years are pretty few except for one name that keeps popping up," Winn says.

"Who?" I hear Kara ask excitedly from the other end of the phone.

"It doesn't matter, it was a fake name but we pulled up security footage and baby I ran that facial recognition software, Thompson has a son," Winn says.

"But we checked, he doesn't have any relations," I hear Kara say on the other side of the phone.

"Well apparently there is a lot of family drama, Thompson's name isn't even on the kids birth certificate and I only figured this out after I crossed the name with the core transcripts, the kid spook at Thompson's sentencing and his is Rick Malverne, he has a house an hour outside the city," Winn says.

"Malverne, why does that sound so familiar?" I hear Kara ask on the other side of the phone.

"Because he grew up in Midvale," Winn replies.

Time skip.

"He looks normal," Winn says.

"He was nice in school, he used to carry Alex's book bag, why is he doing this to here?" Kara says.

"I get why he is doing this, he is doing this to get his father out of prison, it makes sense why he is doing this, when I was a kid I got the schematics of the jail my father was in to try and figure out a plan to break him out," I explain.

"No, that was different, your father was framed, his is a murderer," Kara replies.

"To him, it doesn't matter," I say.

"I tried reading his mind but he seems to be blocking me somehow," J'onn says.

"Let me in there, I can talk to him," Maggie says.

"Maybe I could help, since we have been similar things, maybe I can talk him into telling us where Kara is," I say and Maggie nods.

"Alright," J'onn agrees.

Scene change.

"Detective Sawyer and they say there is never a cop around when you need one," Rick says.

"So you know me?" Maggie asks.

"of course, I took a whole year planning this, watching Alex, preparing, I know everything, except for him, who are you by the way?" Rick asks.

"For me to know and you to never find out," I reply.

"How did you know I was Super-girl?" Kara asks.

"The day at the beach, just before you started wearing glasses," Rick says. "Back then I didn't know Alex would end up playing for the other team so to speak, I was just happy she showed up on the day and then there was a crash, Alex's kid sister walked away without a scratch, people at school said it was adrenaline but," Rick explains before Maggie interrupts, "You didn't believe them."

"I saw Kara Danvers do something amazing, it stuck with me, I knew that Kara was staying in national city and super-girl showed up in National City, I put two and two together and I knew it was you," Rick explains.

"What happened to you? I remember when I was nine and Alex had the chicken pocks, I was sitting by myself, you came and sat with me," Kara says and he chuckles.

"I was fourteen, I didn't have the nice house or the perfect little family that you and your sister had," Rick says.

"You think we had I easy, you have no idea what Alex sacrificed for me or what I what I was going through," Kara says.

"Why, because you had to hid your super powers, I was hiding bruises, do you have any idea to have your mother every single night about whenever you had the wrong opinion and I found a lifeline, a dad my mum kept from me and he saved me from her and moved me away from Midvale and even though he was always struggling he always made sure there was food on the table, he got me enough money to go to college and then three years the state took him away from me," Rick shouts at the top of his lungs.

"Your father killed two people, he confessed," Maggie replies.

"They had it coming and now I am going to rescue him like he rescued me, I can't believe we are still talking about me, come on Kara show us some of that ra, ra Midvale junior high spirit, free my dad or your sister dies," Rick says. Super-girl leaps at Rick knocking the table away from him and picks him up off the ground. "If you use half this much guzzle in springing my dad you will have your sister back for game night," Rick says.

"Kara, we are done here," Maggie says.

Kara lets him go and walks to the door. "Do you know what would be fun," Rick says causing all of us to look at Rick on the floor. "Finding out which one of you loves her more, honestly, I wouldn't know where to place my bet," Rick says.

We walk out of the room. "I am giving it one minute, then I am going back in," Kara says.

"No, let him sweet it a while, we got what we wanted, we got what we wanted," Maggie says.

"What all we know is how he knows my identity," Kara replies.

"We know that Rick spent his whole sense of self-worth on Peter Thompson, Thompson is the key to getting Alex back," Maggie says.

Time Skip, D.E.O.

Me and J'onn walk over too Kara who is at the balcony. "What are you doing," J'onn asks Kara.

"Listen for her but I can't hear anything, I can do all these amazing things but I can't punch my way out of this or fly fast enough to turn back time and now I feel like I am going to lose the person the most important to me," Kara says then she sees me and realizes something. "Barry, you can travel back in time," Kara says in joy.

"Kara, I am sorry, I can't but I have an idea on who can get your sister back but I am not sure the D.E.O. would allow it," I say.

"Who?" Kara asks.

"You remember my mentor, the one that shot me in the back?" I ask and J'onn gives me a weird look.

"Oliver, how could he help?" Kara asks.

"He is good at breaking information out of criminals in ways that the law wouldn't allow," I explain.

"Torture?" J'onn asks and I nod.

"We don't do stuff like that here," Kara says.

"I know, that is why I never said anything about it before," I say.

"Maggie was right, I shouldn't have rushed in, I rushed in, I made things worse, I," Kara says before J'onn interrupts her by saying, "Maggie was upset and frustrated and she lashed out at you, you only did what you fought was best to protect your sister, no one will blame you for that," J'onn says.

"I am scared," Kara admits.

"Hey, come here," J'onn says wrapping his arms around her. "So am I," J'onn says as he hugs her tightly.

"We all are," I add.

Time skip.

"Please tell me you have found something," Kara asks Winn.

"I have literately tried everything, I, I checked family holdings, bank accounts, call alts from the prison, there is nothing," Winn says trying to hid how upset he is.

Kara looks at the clock which was now under an hour. She groans as she covers her face. "Hey, we are going to find her," I say to Kara.

"I am going to talk to Maggie and see if she got anything," Kara says as she looks at the security cameras in the cell holding Rick to see she was nowhere to be seen. "Where, where's Maggie?" Kara asks.

Kara then runs off.

Time skip.

"Kara," I call out and Kara looks at me and hugs me.

"Barry," Kara replies.

"I felt like I should let Alex have a private moment with Maggie but I just want to know if she is alright?" I ask.

"She is just recovering but nothing too bad, luckily," Kara says.

"It wasn't luck, it was Alex's super alien sister and Maggie that saved her," I say.

Kara lets go of me. Then we see Alex and Maggie come over. "She refused to stay in bed," Maggie says.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Kara asks in concern.

"I am fine," Alex says reassuringly.

"Danvers stubbornness, I would say, it is good to see you on your feet Alex," I say.

"Danvers stubbornness is right," Maggie says.

"You did good Alex," J'onn says before he hugs Maggie and Alex.

"Just doing what you taught me to do," Alex replies.

The guards transporting Rick stop in front of us with Rick in between them. Alex looks at Rick. "You survived," Rick says.

"You do not get to talk to her," Winn says pointing at Rick.

"What are you going to do to him?" Alex asks.

"My job, protect the identity of Super-girl and the D.E.O.," J'onn says.

"You going to mind whip him," Alex guesses.

"You object," J'onn asks Alex.

"No, just before you do that," Alex says before she turns and punches Rick in the face. A smirk grows on the side of his face. "Just make sure he remembers that," Alex orders J'onn.

"Will do," J'onn says barely able to contain his smile.

"You showed him, Alex," I say as Winn high fives Alex.

I could see out of the corner of my eye Kara and Maggie chatting. 'At least one good thing came out of this,' I think to myself as I see the girls hug.

**So, what did you think, please give at least some feedback. In future chapters I hope to change the show a lot more but in the limited few episodes, it was just better to leave it as it is. But next season there will be some different characters and a different villian. I have already decided on a villian. Ant-Boy out.**


	7. Chapter 7 City of lost children & resist

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: city of lost children/ resist

* * *

"Hey, Lena," I call out.

Lena walks over with a bit of confusion. "Hello, Barry, what are you doing here, at my office," Lena asks with a bit of confusion.

"I have been looking into getting a job and when I found out that you had some jobs left I thought that it would be a good place to get a job, not just because you are my girlfriends best friend but because I have a love for science," Barry explains.

"Well, I can take a look at your resume and let you know," Lena says.

"Thanks, Miss Luthor," I say as I hand her the resume.

"Please call me Lena," Lena replies as she heads out the door.

* * *

Scene change, Catco.

* * *

I walk over to Kara's desk with some big belly burger. Kara looks up from her screen. "Do we have a date," Kara asks.

"No, I thought I would surprise you, I got some big belly burger, one of my favorites," I explain.

She sits up from the desk and kisses me on the lips. "Not that it isn't good to see you but I am surprised," Kara says.

"Oh, yeah, I might of asked Lena for a job at L-corps," I say.

"Really," Kara asks.

"Yeah, I want a job so I am not sitting on the couch watching Netflix all day, so I went looking for a job and then I remembered I loved science and you are best friends with someone who has a science company so I decided that I would you know, try to get a job there," I say.

"That is great, so, did you get in," Kara asks.

"Not sure, I handed in my resume and Lena said she would tell me when she had decided," I explain.

"I hope you get the job," Kara says.

"Thanks," I say and I give her a peck on the lips.

Then a scream burst through the air and things start to fly. "What is your nephew doing," Miss Teschmacher says.

Miss Teschmacher runs under the table, screaming. "Marcus," James says as he runs towards a boy.

James gets thrown back by nothing I could see. "James, someone help," Miss Teschmacher shouts.

"Go," I shout at Kara who just runs off.

A chair flies out the window. Miss teschmacher makes a run for it and trips over. I grab her and help her up. I help others out. I run at normal speeds to James and help him up. "The building is coming down," James informs.

"How do we stop it from falling," I ask.

Super-girl flies in grabs Marcus and flies out.

* * *

Scene change.

* * *

I call my phone. "Kara, I am calling because there is something I have to do, can you handle this without me?" I ask over the phone.

"I will be fine, just go do whatever it is you need to do," Kara replies.

"Love you," I say.

"I love you too," Kara replies.

I hang up and grab the breach extrapolator and open it.

* * *

Scene change, earth-1

* * *

"Hey, Cisco," I say.

"Barry," Cisco says as he grabs me into a hug.

"How has everything been," I ask as I hug him back.

"Everything has been quiet, so how have you and Kara been?" Cisco asks.

"We have been good but I think it is time earth-38 meet the flash," I say causing Cisco to look down.

"Hey, Cisco, remember, no matter what, you are my brother, so if you need anything or just a buddy in general, I am one breach away," I say causing Cisco to look up with a smile on his face.

"Here, I got the things you asked for," Cisco says as he hands me a bag.

"Thanks, when I get back I will plan for a mini vacation here, maybe I can even bring Kara with me," I say.

"That would be nice, Barry, please take a look in the bag," Cisco says.

Barry does so and a grin appears on his face. "Wow, just wow," I say.

Cisco's phone beeps. "Meta-human alert, sorry," Cisco says.

"It is all cool," I reply and Cisco leaves.

I press a button on the extrapolator and run through the breach it opens. When I get back I see a few hundred spaceships in the sky. "S***," I mutter before I grab something out of the bag and run off at super speeds.

* * *

Scene change, the D.E.O.

* * *

I super speed into the D.E.O. and the D.E.O. agent point their guns at me as my costume disguises my identity. I take off my mask. "I am here to help," I say and J'onn nods.

They cannot help but stare at my new suit (P.S. the new suit is the one from the justice league movie). I see Alex on her phone. Alex pushes her phone away. "Maggie, they have attacked the police," Alex says.

Winn gets up and asks her, "Is Maggie safe, what are we going to do?"

Then Daxamite soldiers teleport down. I run over and use my speed punches to take down as many as I can. "Everyone evacuate," Alex orders.

"Super-Girl we are under attack," Alex says into her earpiece.

"There is no time," Alex says replying to something Kara said.

Alex then starts to run to the balcony. I attack anybody who tries to attack her. Alex jumps out of the balcony and shoots a Daxamite as she does. I made sure everyone was evacuated before I follow Kara.

* * *

Scene change, alien bar.

* * *

I enter the room and I see James hugging Kara. "Hey," I say.

"Barry," Kara says as she lets go of James and rushes over to me and kisses me on the lips. "I am so glad you are okay and I must say I like your new suit," Kara says.

"Let's get back to figuring out how to stop the Daxamites," Alex says and we nod.

"It is a war zone out there, Daxamites troops are beaming down from everywhere, setting up check points, arresting resisters, it is almost like they're enforcing their own martial law," James says.

"Not to mention the full on independence day going on with the mother ship hovering over the city," Winn says.

"Mon-El is on that ship, Rhea took him, she took Lena too," Kara says.

"Have you reached Clark, yet?" James asks.

"I called Perry white, he is not at the daily planet, he is not at the fortress of solitude either," Kara says.

"Well maybe he I out there, fighting in the streets," Alex suggests.

"Well if he is, I didn't see him," Maggie says as she enters the room.

"Maggie," Alex says as she runs over to her girlfriend.

They share a brief kiss. "I am so glad you are okay," Alex says.

"I am glad when things look there worst, people think to run straight to a bar," Maggie says and a huge grin goes up my face.

"We are all together, we can fight back," Kara says.

"Were do we start?" James asks.

"Well without the D.E.O. mainframe we are flying in blind," Winn says.

"Not to mention the Daxamite military patrolling the streets," Maggie adds.

"And J'onn is not here to lead us," Alex says.

"Maybe I can be of assistance," Lillian Luthor says as she enters the room.

Everyone aims their weapons at her. "What, not happy to see me," Lillian says.

"You people are so predictable," Lillian says.

"Hands above your head," Alex orders as she approaches.

"No," Lillian replies.

"It was a mistake coming here," Kara says.

"I find it as distasteful as you do but I need your help and you need mine," Lillian says.

"Were is my father," Alex asks.

"I don't know," Lillian says.

"Wrong answer," Alex says.

"It is the truth," Lillian says.

"Alright, what do you want?" Kara asks.

"To take down our common enemy, everything I warned about has come to pass, the alien invaders have come to destroy our way of life and take over the planet, just as I said they would," Lena says.

"I see why you dislike her," I say to Kara.

"You could just say I told you so," Winn says.

"I did tell you so and now you can shoot me or we can work together to save our loved ones and this city," Lillian says.

"You mean your daughter you kidnapped and framed," Kara asks.

"We are going to save this city but we will never work with you," Alex says.

"That is right, we got this," James says.

"Don't let your pride get in the way of your objective, that ship is armed with kryptonite canons, you have no transmat portal and the Daxamites have upgraded their shields, I need your help to get onto that ship," Lillian says.

"Even if we wanted to, like you said there is no way on board," Alex says.

"Are you sure about that," Lillian replies.

"What are you saying," Super-girl asks.

"I am asking you to work with me, we find Lena and Mon-El, together we can save them," Lillian says.

"You said your piece, now leave," Alex says.

"You are making a mistake agent Danvers," Lillian replies as she walks to Kara.

"I understand why you don't trust me but I am asking but whatever happened in our past, I am asking you to leave it there, the love I fell for my daughter is real, please Kara, help me save her," Lillian says.

"Get out," Kara says.

"Call me, if you change your mind," Lillian says as she hands Kara her number.

Kara takes it and walks over to the others. "I think guardian and I should get back out there, see what we can do," Maggie says.

"I will help," I add.

"It is a good idea," Alex says.

"Call us if you need us," Guardian says as me, Maggie and James walk out of the bar.

* * *

Scene change, Catco building.

* * *

"Miss Grant that was incredible," Winn says to Cat.

"That was a pretty nifty trick, Winslow," Cat replies.

A Daxamite soldier beams down. "Go, go, go," Winn says.

They run away. "Elevator, elevator," Winn says.

More Daxamite soldiers beam down. I charge in at super speed and take them down one by one with my speed punches. "Miss Grant, Winn are you okay," I ask.

"Barry Allen, the blur," Cat says.

"Flash," I correct.

"Do you need any help?" I ask.

"No," Cat says and Winn shook his head.

I wave before running out of the room at super speed.

* * *

End chapter.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I plan to finish the next episode then I will start doing my own adventure ideas instead of copying the show. Please review and enjoy. Ant-Boy out.**


	8. Chapter 8 Nevertheless, she peristed

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything**

**Guest reviewer: I don't think it would be all that interesting if Barry got everyone from earth-1 but I might steal the idea about going to Lian Yu.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8: nevertheless, she persists

* * *

Kara wakes up on an ice bed. She grunts as she tries to get up. Me and Alex run next to her side. "Hey, you're okay," Alex says.

"What happened?" Kara asks as she lies up.

"You passed out, flew us here and passed out," Alex explains.

"Except me, I ran after you," I add.

"Easy," Alex warns.

"I feel," Kara says before I interrupt, "Like you got punched by super-man, repeatedly."

"Yeah," Kara exhales

Super-man who is lying asleep near us wakes up. "Kal," Kara shouts at him.

"Kara," Kal replies.

Kara walks over to him and hugs him. "What happened," Kal asks.

"Silver Kryptonite, that is a new one, the whole time I fought I was fighting Zod, it didn't weaken me at all," Kal says.

"It might have," Kara replies.

"No, no, I was at full strength and you bet me," Kal says.

"I am just glad we are both okay but we need to come up with a plan to stop Rhea or she is just going to keep coming after us," Kara says.

"The positron cannon was the only weapon we had capable of penetrating their ships shields, is there anything that powerful here," Alex asks.

"Not a weapon but I might have something we can use against them," Kal replies as he walks off.

"What," Kara asks as she, me and Alex follow.

"Information, I feel like there was something in the early wars of Daxam," Kal says as he presses a button and this alien writing appears out of thin air.

"You know this would be really be a lot easier with Kelex," Kal says.

"Yeah, sorry, I kind of had to blast him," Kara says.

"No, no, it is fine need a new robot," Kal says.

"Dokemor, I have never heard of that," Kara says.

"It is old but it might work," Kal says.

"Good," I say and Kal looks at me in confusion.

"Kara, whose the guy in the red onesie," Kal asks.

"Say the guy wearing underpants on the outside," I joke causing Kara to laugh and Alex to crake a smile.

Kal glares at Kara causing her to stop laughing. "Barry this is Kal-El aka Clark Kent aka super-man, my cousin and Kal this is Barry Allen aka the flash, my speedster boyfriend for another earth," Kara says.

Kal eyes widen. "So you are the guy that I have been hearing my cousin having dirty dreams about for months," Kal says.

"Kal," Kara says embarrassed.

Everyone except Kara laughs at her face. "As much as I would love to stay here and chat all day, we should probably stop that alien invasion," I remind.

"You are right, I'll take Alex," Kara says.

"Race ya, there," I challenge before running off.

I run into the D.E.O. with Kara and Kal a few seconds behind me. "Yes, yes, yes," Winn fanboys at the sight of Super-man.

Winn gets up the stair wobbly. "Hey, you probably don't remember me," Winn says.

"Winn Schott, resident genius of the D.E.O., it is good to see you buddy," Super-man says lightly slapping him on the arm.

"Go-ood," Winn says in shock.

"Good," Super-man replies.

"Winn what is happening here?" Alex asks.

"Oh, yes, J'onn is still unconscious but he is stable, we have cleared all Daxamite soldiers from the building," Winn explains.

"We might have found a way to get rid of the Daxamites in the archives of the fortress of solitude," Kara says.

"What?" Mon-El asks.

"Dokemor" Kara replies to Mon-El's horror.

"No, no, no, no, no, no way," Mon-El says.

"It is the only option we have got," Kara replies.

An alarm fires through the room. "What is it?" I ask.

"The energy weapons in the Daxamite ship are charging up," A agent replies.

"They are waging another attack," Alex says.

"Winn, get me face to face with Rhea," Kara orders.

"Queen Rhea of Daxam, I, Super-girl, champion of planet earth, invite the sacred right of Dokemor, to meet with you in single combat before the goods, may the fate of my people rest on the fate of my life," Kara says.

"Dokemor, I accept your challenge Super-girl, we duel in four hours, Daxam assures you it will be your last," Rhea replies.

"Ok, what just happened," Winn asks.

"The ships radiation signature is powering down, there weapons are powering down, what did you just do," Alex asks

"She is going to end this," Mon-El says.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

"It has been touted as the intergalactic fight of the century, a Super-girl and Rhea of Daxam face off in the trial by combat," the TV reporter says.

"Woof no pressure," Winn says.

"We need to contain this," J'onn says.

"Hey, papa bear," Winn says as he runs over to J'onn and grabs him into a hug.

Winn gets off of J'onn. "It is good to see you on your feet," Super-man says as he shakes J'onn's hand.

"Welcome, my friend," J'onn says.

"Shouldn't you be resting," Kara says in concern.

"You need all the help you can get, Alex told me about the offer you made, we will get you everything we need but for right now that needs to be handled, we don't want an audience of innocent civilians when you fight Rhea," J'onn replies as he points at the TV.

Kara nods.

* * *

Time Skip.

* * *

"What did Lillian want," Alex asks.

"Lillian and Lena have a way, a fail safe to get rid of the Daxamites if Kara doesn't beat Rhea," Kal says.

"It is a device that will seek the earth's atmosphere with lead. No Daxamite would survive on this planet," Kara says looking at Mon-El.

"Except for Mon-El right," Winn says

"Mon-El might be able to survive a little longer than the others, he has been exposed to our yellow sun for a few months," Kal says.

"Well if it comes down to it, use it," Mon-El says.

"If Kara does loss and you do use it, it could use my breach extrapolator to send you to my earth, I won't be the reason this planet suffers," I suggest.

"No, no, it is not going to come to that, I told Lena to start working but I want to be very clear about something, we will not have to use that device and I am going to beat her, your mother is going to leave, for good," Kara says.

"Agent Schott, head to L-corp, assist Lillian and Lena Luthor," J'onn orders.

"Yeah, sure think," Winn says quietly as he walks off.

J'onn walks off in a different direction. "When you go to meet her, I am coming too," Mon-El says.

"You can't fight for me," Kara says.

"But I can support you, I know you too want to go but," Mon-El says before Kal interrupts by saying, "No you will be a good second."

"You go, I will make sure everyone is safe in the city," I say and they nod.

I run out of the D.E.O.

* * *

Scene change.

* * *

I was helping a civilian get somewhere safe when I see the Daxamite ships fire at anything. "That, lying B****," I mutter to myself.

I run off and look for someone in danger.

* * *

Time Skip.

* * *

Mon-El helps a person get up off the ground. "Get the traitor," I hear a Daxamite soldier shout.

Daxamite soldiers charge at Mon-El. I take five of the incoming Daxamite while Mon-El handles the other attacking Daxamites. More are incoming from all directions. J'onn and Super-man fly down and Guardian zip lines in. the three of them attack the incoming Daxmites. Within half a minute we took down all the Daxamites in near us. "Thanks for the hand," Mon-El says.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

I see an explosion of lead blast out of L-corp. I run over toward Super-girl. I find her on a building with Mon-El and Rhea who is lying on the floor dying. I run up next to them. "Do you have that extrapolator device," Kara asks.

I grab it out. "Please, Please, save me," Rhea begs to her son.

"Like you saved father," Mon-El replies before she dissolves into nothing.

I open a breach with the extrapolator. "Come on," I say as me and Kara help Mon-El on his feet.

We disappear into the breach.

* * *

**Ant-Boy out.**


	9. not a chapter, notification

**Notification**

**Spin off called Earth-1 Ultra-man.**

**It is about Mon-El's adventures in earth-1**

**If you like this then you could give it a try.**


	10. Chapter 9 season 2 episode 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything**

**This is my version of season 3. I hope you enjoy. Episode 1.**

* * *

Chapter 9: rise of team Super-flash part 1

* * *

We exit the breach and are now in the D.E.O.

Alex sees Kara and rushes to her. "Were have you been for the past week," Alex says as she hugs Kara.

"Sorry, we ran into Oliver and this guy called Adrian Chase aka Prometheus, who was trying to make Oliver's life hell in any way, shape or form possible, he even kidnapped Oliver's son, so we and Mon-El decided to help, afterwards we told STAR labs about what happened and convinced them to help Mon-El, we can explain it in more detail later," I say.

"Barry, you forgot the best part," Kara says.

"I thought you would want to tell everyone," I say.

"Tell everyone what," Winn asks as he, J'onn, Maggie, M'gann James and Clark walk over.

Kara raises her right hand to reveal her wedding ring. Winn and James jaws dropped in complete shock, Clark and Alex glare at me because I didn't ask for their approval and J'onn, M'gann and Maggie just smile to show their approval. There was long silence. "Kara, I am happy for you, also, Barry, if you hurt her, I will toss you into the sun," Clark says.

My gulp makes Clark smirk. "Good luck, I need to head back to metropolis but invite me to the wedding," Clark says as he smiles at Kara.

Clark then flies out of the balcony. "I better head back to Mars, there is still a lot of work that needs to be done but congratulations, both of you," M'gann says before she flies out the balcony.

"I am going to go tell Lena but you guys can meet me at my house later," Kara says.

* * *

Scene change, L-corp.

* * *

Ma and Barry enter the room. Lena runs up to Kara and hugs her. "Alex says you were out going to be out of town for a while," Lena says.

"Yeah, we went were back, we brought back a souvenir," Kara says as she revealed the hand with the ring on it.

"How did it happen," Lena says excitedly.

"We had been on an island with Barry's friends, some of them I really disliked, then on our plane ride home, Barry got me into a room where he sung to me and at the end of the song he popped the question," Kara explains.

"Barry can sing," Lena asks.

"Ya, he us pretty great at it," Kara says.

"Not as good at singing as my beautiful fiancé," I reply causing Kara to blush.

Kara's phone rang. "Just a second," Kara says as she pulls out her phone.

"Hello," Kara says as she answers it.

"Kara, turn on the news," Winn says.

Kara grabs Lena's remote and turns on the TV. "There is an alien 'Hawk-woman' attacking the city mall, if you are anywhere near the mall, I would suggest you get as far away as you can," the news reporter says.

"Lena I," Kara says before Lena interrupts, "Your Super-girl and Barry is the Flash, I figured it out a long time ago, go."

Me and Kara run out of there.

* * *

Scene change, National city mall, Kara P.O.V.

* * *

I fly down and see a woman in a bird shaped helmet, red hair, green eyes, wings, mace, had a golden chest piece which showed her belly button and doesn't cover here shoulders down, as well as having a golden belt which was attached to her black pants and went down to her golden boots. Hawk-woman looked at me. "Hey, hey, calm down," I say softly, trying to reason with her.

"What planet are we on?" Hawk-Woman asks in Thanagarian.

"We are on planet Earth, calm down so me and my friend can help you," I reply in Thanagarian.

Then an agent bursts through the door and shots at Hawk-Woman. Hawk-Woman retaliates by flying at the agent and bashing him into a wall with her mace. I use my super hearing to find out that the agent is still breathing. Hawk-Woman flies at me and bashes me through a glass railing and I fall into a table. Flash runs to my side. "Flash, get everyone to safety, I will hold her off," I order.

"But," Barry says before I interrupt him by saying, "Just go."

Flash runs off helping people get to safety. I get up off the table. Hawk-Woman spins her mace. I charge at her and attempt to punch her in the face but she ducks under it easily and bashes me in the chest with her mace. I grunt in pain. Hawk-Woman kicks me in the stomach causing me to be flung into a pole. Hawk-Woman then hits me in the head with her mace and I fall unconscious.

* * *

Scene change.

* * *

My eyes open and I see Barry. "How are you feeling," Barry asks.

"Not to good," I reply as I look around to see that I am in the D.E.O.

"Do you have any idea, what this alien's intentions were," J'onn asks.

"I don't think it was hostile, it asked 'what planet are we on' and as pretty kind and nonthreatening until a D.E.O. agent attacked her," I say.

"Whatever her intentions are we need to find her before someone else gets hurt," J'onn says.

"Don't worry, she won't beat me twice," I say.

"Kara, could I talk to you, alone, for a minute," Barry says.

"Sure," I reply.

J'onn leaves the room. "So what is this about," I ask.

"I have an idea that will help you with Hawk-Woman and any bad guys you come across," Barry says.

"Really, what?" I ask.

"Building a team, to work with you on the field," Barry says and I look at him in confusion.

"Why?" I ask.

"You are the strongest person I know but that does mean that having help isn't a god idea, like the Daxamite invasion, there would have been a lot more casualties if it wasn't for me, Mon-El, your cousin and the others, I think a team is the best option," Barry explains.

I look away as I consider his idea carefully. "Alright, I'll consider it, if you tell me who you are planning on recruiting if I say yes," I say.

"So far the ideal members are you, me, J'onn and James, I am trying to find more people but it is a working progress," Barry explains.

"You are so cute when you explain things," I say smiling.

Barry gives me a quick peck on the lips. "Rest up darling," Barry says.

* * *

Time skip, Barry P.O.V.

* * *

I walk over to Maggie and Alex. "Hey," I say, gaining their attention.

"Hey, Barry," Alex says.

"How have you been since the alien invasion?" I ask.

"Beyond amazing, I will tell you why but don't tell my sister, I would like to tell her in person," Alex explains.

"Alright," I say.

"Alex proposed to me," Maggie says.

"I am happy for you two," I say.

"Thanks for your support Barry," Alex says.

Scene change, Luthor's mansion's guardian, Lena P.O.V.

I walk down the path admiring the flowers. I let out a sigh as I think about what happened this morning. I continue to walk and enjoy the peace. I hear an explosion. 'Seriously,' I think.

I look up to see a space ship. It was small and rusted. It was damaged all over including the fires near the engine and the snapped wing. The ship crashes in the veggie patch. I run over to the crashed ship. The ships door opens and an alien walks out of it. The alien has blue skin and wore a green armor. He wore a green ring and has a symbol on his chest of the armor that looked like a lantern. He had a gaping hole in his suit and yellow blood was coming out. "I need to call an ambulance," Lena says.

"No," The alien says and he starts to wobble over to Lena.

Lena grabs him and keeps him stable. Lena rests him on the ground. The alien took off the ring causing his armor to disappear and now was wearing an unknown from of clothing. He gives me the ring. "You need to tell the guardians," the alien says as he starts to cough.

"Can't trust anyone," the alien gasps in pain.

"There is a traitor in the core," the alien says and coughs again.

"Yellow ring," the alien says.

"Put on the ring," the alien says and I glance at him hesitantly.

"You need to tell the guardians my message," the alien says.

"Can't trust anyone," the alien says before he starts to cough up blood.

The alien falls to the ground. I rush to him with tears down the edge of my face. I grab on to him and puts two of my fingers on his neck to cheek for a heartbeat. 'nothing,' I think.

I stand up and walk away from the corpse. I whip the tears from my eyes. I look at the green ring he gave me. I just examine it for a few seconds. I slip the ring on my finger. "In brightest days, in darkest night," I say uncontrollably as my body starts to glow green.

"Let no evil escape my sight," I say uncontrollably as I start to float.

"Let those who worships evil's might," I say uncontrollably as an armor starts to grow onto of my clothing.

"Beware my power," I say uncontrollably as my armor and mask cover my body and I close my eyes.

"Green lantern's light," I say uncontrollably as I open my now glowing eyes.

A green sphere surrounds me. "You have to be kidding," I say before I am interrupted by the sphere flying up at supersonic speeds and were increasing.

"Mmmmmeeee!" I shout.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. Please give me feedback. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	11. Chapter 10 Season 2 episode 2

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything**

**Guest reviewer: Not just yet, they will come in around chapter sixteenish. **

**I hope you enjoy. Episode 2.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Rise of team super-flash part 2

3rd person P.O.V.

* * *

"Barry," Kara shouts. Barry runs over.

"Hey beautiful," Barry says. Kara pulls Barry in for a kiss.

"Barry, the Hawk-woman, she's been spotted, I need you to assemble this team you have been planning, I will hold her off," Kara explains.

"Don't you remember what happened last time you fought her by yourself?" I ask.

"I do, I know that I might not be able to beat her by myself, that is why I need you to get the team to me A.S.A.P., run, Barry, run," Kara says.

Barry runs off to get the team and Kara flies to the city to face Hawk-woman.

* * *

Scene change, Oa.

* * *

Lena's eyes open slowly. Lena notices she is in a room covered in green. She studies her surroundings and notices a giant fish humanoid alien in the same uniform as the dying alien from before. 'You have seen weirder things,' Lena thinks to herself. She looks around and sees a mirror. In her reflection Lena could see that she was in the same uniform as the fish alien and the dying alien. Lena sighs. "Were am I?" Lena says trying to stay calm.

"My name is Tomar-Re, as to answer your question, we are on planet Oa," the fish alien says.

"Wait, planet Oa, as in I'm not on earth anymore?" Lena asks and the Tomar-Re nods. "I want to go back, take me back."

"I am sorry, if you want to go back you will have to ask the guardians," Tomar-Re says.

'You need to tell the guardians… Can't trust anyone… Traitor in the corps… Yellow ring,' the alien's words ring in her head.

"Could you take me to these guardians?" Lena ask.

"Of course," Tomar-Re says and they walk off.

* * *

Scene change, National city street.

* * *

Hawk-Woman slams her mace into Super-girl's face. Super-girl fires her heat vision but Hawk-woman spins her mace creating a shield protecting her. Hawk-woman gets close enough and swings her mace again hitting Super-girl in the face again. Hawk-woman swings her mace again but Super-girl catches it by grabbing it with her hand. Super-girl punches Hawk-woman in the face knocking Hawk-woman back and forcing her to let go of her mace. Hawk-woman retaliates by charging back and punching Super-girl in the face knocking Super-girl to the ground and forcing her to let go of Hawk-woman's mace. Hawk-woman picks up her mace off of the ground. Hawk-woman hears lightning behind her. Hawk-woman throws her mace at the noise. Guardian who is their next to the Flash and the Martian Man-hunter uses his shield to knock the mace away from them. Hawk-woman lets out a growl before she charges at the heroes. Martian Man-hunter punches her to knocks her away but she regains balance by flying. The Flash runs in circles around Hawk-woman. Hawk-woman struggles to find were her opponent is. The Flash throws a lightning bolt that knocks Hawk-woman to the ground. Hawk-woman attempts to get up but she feels someone tap on her shoulder and turns to see who it is. Super-girl then punches Hawk-woman in the face which knocks her out. "A team, wow, that actually is a great idea," Super-girl says.

"What did you except," Flash replies.

Super-girl turns to J'onn. "Let's get her to the D.E.O.," Super-girl says.

"On it," J'onn says.

* * *

Scene change, Oa.

* * *

Lena walk into a room and see a bunch of blue aliens in red robes. "Human, what are you doing here," one of the blue alien shouts.

"I came here with a message," Lena replies looking at the Guardians unblinkingly.

"Go on," The blue alien says.

"A dying alien crashed in my back yard, he was one of the people in these green armor thingys, he said, 'You need to tell the Guardians….. Can't trust anyone…. Traitor in the corps…. Yellow ring,' does that mean anything to you guys," Lena explains.

The blue aliens look at each other and their skin looks pail. "If she is telling the truth then we are in grave danger," one of the blue aliens says.

"We will need to discuss this matter, by ourselves," another blue alien says.

"Alright but would you mind if you let me go back to my planet?" Lena asks.

"No, you are now apart of the green lantern corps and you can't go until you have completed your training," a blue alien says.

"Please, just let me go back, tell my friends and family that, 'I'm not died and what is going on,'" Lena says.

"We will consider it," A blue alien says. Lena walks out of the room.

* * *

Scene change, D.E.O.

* * *

"Kara, urgent news," J'onn says.

Kara runs over. "What is it, evil aliens?" Kara asks.

"No, it's not that, a space craft landed in Lena's back yard and Lena is currently missing," Alex explains.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. I hope you still enjoyed it though. Tell me what you think should happen next through review. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	12. Chapter 11 season 2 episode 3

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything**

**I hope you enjoy even though it is so short, this is my third short chapter in a row.**

**Emrys Akayuki: Yeah, I probably should but could somebody fill me in on how you get a beta? I looked on the site but I couldn't figure out how you get one? Sorry.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11 Season 2 episode 3

3rd person P.O.V.

* * *

Super-girl and Martian Man-Hunter fly into the room and Flash runs in at super-speed. "We've had no luck, how's it been on your end," Super-girl says.

"Zip, at the rate she was flying she could be at the other end of the galaxy by now, it's basically impossible to find," Winn says.

"D*** it," Super shouts.

"We'll find, her, we just need time and patience, we can solve this, what about this job isn't impossible, we will solve this," Flash says grabbing Super-girl's hand. "Just breath."

Super-girl takes a few deep breaths before letting go of the Flash's hand. "Thanks," Super-girl whispers.

"Alright listen up men," Flash shouts. "Winn, you're a miracle worker, try to figure something out, forensics, you will come with me to Lena's house."

"Ahem," J'onn says.

"Sorry," Flash says.

"Forensics, you'll go with mister Allen, the rest of you get to work," J'onn says.

Barry turns to J'onn. "Thank you," Flash says.

"Don't order my team around again, understood," J'onn says.

"Yes, sir," Flash replies.

* * *

Meanwhile on Oa.

* * *

Lena walks into a room to find a pink alien male with a Hitlerish mustache and a skin color ogre like male alien with red eyes. The pink alien glares at me for a few seconds. "Name," the pink alien says in a monotonous voice.

"Lena Luthor," Lena says.

"Why did the guardians insist on me training such a lower life form?" Sinestro asks.

"I heard your training me, how about while we are training, I show you why insulting me isn't going to end the way you think it will end," Lena replies.

"How will it end?" Sinestro asks.

"You, unconscious on the floor," Lena says. Lena and Sinestro glare at each other for a minute.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Lena," the skin color alien says holding out his hand. I shake it. "My names Kilowog," the pink alien says.

"It's nice to meet you too," Lena says. Kilowog lets go of my hand.

"The gentleman to my side is Sinestro, one of the corps elite members," Kilowog says, gesturing to the pink alien. Lena glances at Sinestro then turns back to Kilowog.

"Is my translator broken or does gentleman mean something different in your language because in mine it means a polite man?" Lena says. Kilowog breaks into laughter.

"Good one kid," Kilowog says before he continues to laugh.

"Ahem," Sinestro says. Sinestro glares at Kilowog. Kilowog stops laughing.

"Sorry sir, won't happen again, sir," Kilowog says. Sinestro turns his glare at Lena. Lena rolls her eyes.

"I already have something to report to the guardians about, you lack respect and do not know who the higher authority belongs to," Sinestro says.

"Can we just get to training, this trash talk is getting well you know, trash," I say.

"Very well, let's get it over and done with," Sinestro says.

* * *

Scene change, D.E.O.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Winn says.

"What?" Alex asks.

"The new prisoner, she's awake," Winn says.

"Alright, let's go see who this prisoner is," Super-girl says.

Everyone rushes to Hawk-woman's cell. "Who are you?" Alex asks.

Hawk-woman responds by saying something in Thanagarian. "She doesn't know how to speak English," Super-girl says.

"Do you have some sort of alien hawk translator?" Flash asks.

"No but I could teach her English psychically," J'onn says.

"Do it," Super-girl says.

J'onn walks into the cells and presses his hand against Hawk-woman's forehead. After a few seconds he pulls his hand back and exits the change. "What did you just do to me?" Hawk-woman asks.

"I used my psychic abilities to teach you English so we can actually have a conversation," J'onn says.

"Why did you attack me?" Super-girl asks.

"I was scared and unsure of what to do after that thing attacked me so, I just tried to get away, I attacked you in self-defense," Hawk-Woman says.

"She's telling the truth," J'onn says.

"If we let you out of this cell, would you attack or hurt anyone?" Super-girl asks.

"Only if they attack me first," Hawk-woman says.

"Alright, me and my friends are going to talk this over, if you need anything, press the busser," Super-girl says. Hawk-woman nods.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

Kara walks back into the room. "Hello," Hawk-woman says.

"You are free, to go as long as you let D.E.O. agents follow and make sure that you are actually good, alright," Kara says.

"Thanks," Hawk-woman says.

"No problem," Kara replies.

"What do you exactly do here?" Hawk-woman asks.

"We protect the Earth from extraterrestrial threats and help the non-world threatening one build a life here," Kara explains.

"Would it be okay if I joined, I want to do something, not just sulk about being banished from my people," Hawk-woman says.

"J'onn's in charge, I can talk to him about it," Kara says.

"Thanks again," Hawk-woman says.

"Oh, what's your name by the way?" Kara asks.

"Shayera Hol," Hawk-woman says.

"Kara Danvers," Kara says.

* * *

**Hope was that, also, for Crisis on Earth-X, which characters should be good and bad, suggestions. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	13. notification

Notification

I'm so, so, so, very sorry but, I have had horrible, terrible writers block and I have decided to discontinue. I might do a rewrite of this story but, this is definitely the end of the story. I hope you have enjoyed. By the way if you want a rewrite, tell me with a review and please tell me what I could do better.


End file.
